Twisted
by Sammi Writes
Summary: Alyssa Swan runs away from home to the home of the only people she calls family. Only Bella and Charlie know her secret, but what happens when one of Bella's friends trys to get closer? Rated MA for language, rape, drug use, drinking and possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Alyssa Swan and her parents the very talented Stephanie Meyer owns the characters and all recognizable events.**

**Author's Note: I haven't decided where I am going with this so any review and ideas are welcome as this is my first TWILIGHT fan fic. I have been writing for years but it's been a while so I am a but rusty so bear with me.**

**Chapter 1: Wickedness Leading to Freedom**

Alyssa Swan grew up in a small town in North Carolina and to everyone that knew her she had a wonderful life. Alyssa would beg to differ her life was anything but normal. Every day her father, Greg, would leave to work a 12 hour shift at some factory she had never laid eyes on and the second he walked out of the house her mother, Cathy, would invite random men into the house to turn tricks for bill money or drugs. Quite often when Alyssa came home from school her mother was so stoned out of her mind that she didn't even pay any attention to the fact that her Johns would come into her room and rape her. Alyssa would scream and fight but her mother would continue to either turn another trick or take another kind of drug to kill her craving.

Her father would often come home from work and the first thing out of his mouth would always be "ALYSSA YOU STUPID BITCH GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND GET ME A BEER!" he would scream. Alyssa did whatever her father told her to do because she didn't want to see the bad side of him. The bad side came after a few drinks, her mother would start screaming for no reason and her father would knock her across the room. Alyssa got the worst end of the beatings though "ALYSSA YOU FUCKING CUNT!" he would scream "HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" If she didn't bring him another beer right when he asked for it he would kick her in the gut so hard that she would fly across the room. Most of the time after he was done with her he would send her up to her room to "wait for him until he got there", she knew what was coming next.

Whenever her father told her to go to her room she laid on the bed and silently cried to herself not wanting to shed a tear in front of him because it would only add fuel to the fire. He would come into her room, lock the door, rip her panties off and then after pulling his down he would proceed to rape and beat the hell out of her until his desires were met. Then he would leave Alyssa broken and beaten in her room and always said before closing the door "You tell a fucking SOUL you fucking slut and I will slit your fucking throat!"

Her escape from home was at school with her girlfriends Joey and Nadia. They knew there was something wrong with Alyssa but they never pressured her to talk unless she absolutely wanted to, they were her best friends. Joey and Nadia had demons of their own and I think that's why they all 3 became so close from the start. One week however Alyssa did confide in her friends when she missed a period. "I think I'm pregnant" she said and the girls immediately skipped 4th period study hall to run to the local pharmacy and purchase a pregnancy test. They went back to Joey's house and the test confirmed that she was in fact pregnant.

Alyssa had been pregnant 2 times before and didn't ever know, nor did she want to, who the father was because she was raped so often but she never told the girls that because they just figured she had some boyfriend that she wasn't telling them about. Alyssa wanted so badly to tell SOMEONE about her father and her mother's boyfriends but the fear of her life kept her from doing so.

That day she went home from school and for the first time in a while her mother didn't have a boyfriend there but she was still stoned out of her mind. "Alyssa? Darling what's the matter?" she asked and Alyssa started to get scared because her mother was NEVER nice to her _"must be the drugs talking" _Alyssa thought to herself. "Ma Ma I'm pregnant" she whispered and that threw her mother into a tizzy "What the FUCK Alyssa?" she screamed "How the FUCK can you go and get yourself knocked up at 17?". She wanted to scream back at her that it was both her fault as well as her father's but she didn't dare speak those words. "Get your stupid ass up there to your fucking bedroom and do your damn homework, I'll have to tell your fucking father about this shit and you are NOT going to like when he finds the fuck out" she said and when I froze at the thought of her telling my father she screamed "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Alyssa ran up to her room and immediately started to cry fearing the worst. She didn't want this baby to begin with but she also couldn't hurt an innocent child.

Alyssa held her breath when she heard the front door slam announcing the arrival of her father. "ALYSSA" he screamed "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE" and Alyssa walked down slowly, evidently two slowly because her father bound up the stairs two at a time and grabbed her by the hair. "What's this I hear about you being fucking knocked up?" he said and Alyssa let out a whimper from the pain of him holding her hair so tightly "I take that as a yes" he said throwing her by her hair as hard as he could causing her to rip and fall down the stairs and break her arm with a loud CRACK! In lightening speed he was at the bottom of the stairs stomping on her motionless body with all of his might all the while screaming "I CAN'T" stomp "BELIEVE' stomp "YOU!" stomp and then he picked her up by her shirt and threw her across the room breaking the coffee table "You see what you fucking made me do you little whore? Get your ass up to your fucking room!" he scream and Alyssa slowly walked up the stairs to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed hold her arm blood gushing out of her private area indicating yet another miscarriage.

That night Alyssa cried herself to sleep praying that SOON she would have enough money to leave and go to Forks, Washington where her favorite uncle, Charlie, was the Chief of Police and her cousin Bella was also there. She always was close to Bella and Charlie but every time she saw them they always saw the fear and pain in her eyes and when asked what was wrong she always lied and put up the "everything is fine" front that her mother and father were sporting.

Between money that she had stolen from her mother and father she almost had enough to go she just needed to sneak down one more time while they were asleep and her hidden stash would be complete. She just had to think of a plan to get out after that.

Later that night when her parents were in bed she quietly snuck to the kitchen and pulled out 200 from her mother's hidden trick stash and snuck back to her room to stash it away in the floor board. She was finally financially set to go now to do the planning. She laid awake that night going through options in her head and finally had a plan. She had to talk to her friend Joey for the getaway ride to the airport and the other part would be simpl considering Nadia's brother was a drug dealer,

The next day at school she sat with Joey and Nadia at lunch and said "I have a plan to leave but I need your help, guys!", "Whatever you need I'm in" they both said at the same time and then Alyssa said "Joey I need you to meet me at the corner at exactly 8 pm tomorrow night to give me a ride to the airport I am leaving North Carolina and I am never coming back! I can't say where I'm going but just know I am in a better and SAFER place" Joey nodded and then Alyssa continued "Nadia I need you to get Ralph to send me some liquid borium hydrochloride" and Nadia raised her eyebrows and Alyssa said "Don't worry neither you nor Ralph will be connected I just need to make sure they won't follow me." Understanding filled both Joey and Nadia's faces as they agreed to help her.

That afternoon the same shit happened to Alyssa, she got home and her mother had another John there so yet again Alyssa went to her bedroom and started her homework waiting for the door to bust open. Alyssa just kept thinking to herself _"One more night one more night then on to greener pastures"_ and just as she thought that her mom flung the door open and said "Alyssa you stupid bitch get up you have company!" a man stepped into the doorway and her mother said "This man is paying good money to come see you so you better be a good little whore and your father won't have to know" She slammed the door behind her and the man proceeded to rape her. Alyssa laid there like she had so many times since she was 5 years old and took it crying on the inside to avoid letting her emotions show. When he was done the man pulled up his pants and paid her mother then left. "That's a good little whore" her mother said "Now get down here and start supper your father will be home soon" Alyssa did as she was told and started supper knowing that she only had one more meal after this to make for these horrid people before she was gone for good.

Her father entered the room with the slamming of the front door and immediately Alyssa scrambled to get him a beer. He sat down in his chair drinking his beer and her mother said "Greg, Alyssa was a naughty girl today!" Cathy lied "She started screaming at me and throwing shit" "ALYSSA ANNE SWAN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE" he yelled and Alyssa walked in slowly "Yes Daddy?" she said sweetly loathing the fact that she had to put on the front "Don't 'Yes Daddy' me!" he said standing up "Your mama told me what your stupid ass did today!" and he smacked her hard across the face with such force that she hit the floor "Now I'm going to take it easy on you for NOW cause I'm hungry now get your fucking ass in there and fix be some fucking food" he said furious. Alyssa finished supper and after eating she went up to her room.

Her father waited until her mother was asleep before he came in that night and it was no different from any other night, he ripped her clothes and left when he was done leaving Alyssa there broken and alone. _"I swear if I get out of this alive I will NEVER be with another man ever again!" _she thought to herself before crying herself to sleep.

The next day at school she got the bottle of borium hydrochloride from Nadia and ran through the plan with Joey. After they agreed to the plan they spent the rest of the skipping considering it was their last day together. They went shopping for a duffel bag and clothes and Joey and Nadia added to her getaway stash. Alyssa left the bag with the clothes, snacks and money in Joey's car for later that night and they took her home.

Yet again Alyssa came home to see that her mother had a John and yet again she silently cried as they raped her for the LAST time. Afterwards she went to fix supper and put a few drops the borium hydrochloride in her parents' food and none in her own. Alyssa set the table and had everything in it's place when her father came storming into the house. As usual he called her some choice names and she brought him his beer before he grabbed her on the ass and shoved her back into the kitchen "That's a good little whore" he said and both Greg and Cathy burst into laughter.

Everyone sat down to dinner around 7 and after the food was done her parents went up to their rooms to have "alone time" and watch TV. Alyssa heard a loud thud about 45 minutes later and she rushed upstairs and cracked open the door to see her father passed out cold on the floor with his pants around his ankles and her mother passed out naked on the bed. If the batch that Nadia's brother had made worked they should be out for another 2 hours, long enough for her to be well on her way to Forks. She gathered what she couldn't live without, which was her money and her pictures of her uncle Charlie and Bella, and left to meet Joey at the corner.

She arrived at the corner to see that Nadia was with Joey in the car and she jumped in and they drove. "Nadia?" she said shocked and Nadia said "I couldn't let you and Joey do this alone…so now on the way to the airport you can fill us in on what has REALLY been bothering you all these years without fear of death". So Alyssa took a deep breath and described all that she endured through the years and all three of them were crying when they hit the airport "I am going to live with the only people who have ever considered me family and hopefully I'll have a better life there. If you never hear from me again you know it's because I am doing well, just know I love you guys! Thanks for putting up with me for so long" she said hugging the girls one last time before going to the ticket counter and purchasing a ticket for Port Angeles, Washington and walking through the terminal to her plane.

Alyssa was nervous as she sat in her seat and clicked her seatbelt. The stewardess took her food order for later in the flight, she was nice, and helped her with whatever she needed. She even gave her a stick of gum for when they took off so that her ears wouldn't pop, she could tell Alyssa hadn't flown before. She relaxed into her seat as she heard "We have now turned on the fasten seatbelt sign so please buckle up, sit back and relax and we should be in Port Angeles within a few hours" the captain said over the intercom. The plane to take off and Alyssa looked out the window and smiled because she was on her way to freedom.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if I may have offended some of you with what Alyssa had to go through but I thought you should see why she is so twisted. Please read and review and if you have any ideas on what to write in future chapters let me know as I am currently working on chapter 2 as we speak.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twisted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters only Alyssa, her parents and her friends from North Carolina… the very talented Stephanie Meyers is to thank for the others.**

**Author's Note:**** It's been a long night and I can't sleep so I am using my insomnia to add another chapter haha.**

**Chapter 2: Home**

Alyssa's plane landed in Port Angeles about 4 hours after leaving North Carolina and she was excited to see the familiar scenery of Washington. _"Why the hell does Bella complain? I LOVE it here" _she thought to herself as she stepped off of the plane. She made it this far but had no CLUE what she would do next as she didn't bother to contact anyone to let them know she was coming because quite frankly she didn't want to be found by anyone. She grabbed a bite to eat at the airport before buying a prepaid cell phone and calling a cab to take her to Forks which was about 45 minutes away. When she got to Forks she had the driver drop her off at the police department because she wasn't quite sure how to get to her uncle Charlie's house because she always rode with Greg and Cathy. She couldn't WAIT to see Charlie and Bella but she was dreading telling them the TRUTH about Charlie's brother, Greg, and his beloved wife, Cathy.

Alyssa walked into the Police department with her duffel bag in hand and asked the receptionist "Is Chief Swan in?", "No ma'am he's gone for the day did you need to see him for something?" she said and Alyssa replied "I'm his niece and I was going to surprise him but I seem to have forgotten how to get to his place so I had the cab driver drop me off here first." She looked at Alyssa sideways and said "You're Alyssa? Charlie talks about you a lot. Come on dear I'll get an officer to take you out there right away. Have a seat" A few minutes later one of the officers came out and said "Come one Miss Swan let's take you home".

The closer they got to her Uncle Charlie's house the more nervous Alyssa got but when she saw his cruiser sitting out from beside Bella's beat up truck she knew she was home and she couldn't help but feel somewhat at ease about the situation. Alyssa was just dreading the conversation she was about to have with the only two people she has ever considered family and vice versa. She took a deep breath and walked up the steps to the front door and rang the door bell as the officer drove away on a call. Alyssa's stomach was in knots as she waited for someone to answer and a smile spilled across her face as Bella opened up the door yelling "Got it Dad!" behind her.

Bella took a step back and did a double take before smiling and saying "ALLY CAT?" Ally cat was what Charlie and Bella called Alyssa and Alyssa vowed to never let anyone use that nickname other than them. Bella pulled her into a hug and said "What are you doing here? Where are Uncle Greg and Aunt Cathy?" "It's a long story…"Alyssa said looking down. "Come in you MUST be cold." Bella said pulling her inside "DAD! Look who's here" Charlie got up from the couch and walked into the front room and stopped dead in his tracks with he saw Alyssa. "Ally Cat?" he said throwing his arms around you "Where's your mom and dad?", "That's why I'm here uncle Charlie, Bella" she said starting to cry "I ran away!". It took a few minutes for her uncle and cousin to digest her words and then they sat down and listened to her entire story from beginning to end. When all was out in the open Bella was crying and Charlie looked as if he could kill someone. "That sorry piece of shit! Both of them!" he snapped "I KNEW something was wrong and I didn't dig deeper…if only I would've dug deeper then maybe your wouldn't have put up with that shit!" He continued to rant "I always knew that Cathy was a sorry excuse of a woman but my own BROTHER? How COULD he?" Charlie was furious but he managed to calm down when he saw how hurt Alyssa was. He walked over to her and he joined Bella, who was already wrapping her arms around her, and held Alyssa close. "You don't worry about it darling, you are HOME now. They won't ever bother you again and I will PERSONALLY make sure of that" he said stroking her hair.

Evidently Charlie felt the urge to move around and that made Alyssa a bit nervous as to what her uncle was going to do next. "Don't worry Ally Cat, you know him. He'll calm down in a bit…but both of us are going to be hurt and PISSED for a while" Bella whispered in her ear still holding her "You're going to have a better life now Ally, I promise. We'll get you into school after the break and you'll be what? A junior?" and Alyssa nodded "Cool, we'll be in the same grade I'll see if Charlie can work it so that you get some of my classes. I'll introduce you to my friends there. Hey! I know you are tired but maybe we could go down to La Push tomorrow and I'll introduce you to Jacob and the guys you will like them." Bella said, "Oh I dunno Bells, I'm kind of scared…"Alyssa admitted and Bella said "Ally cat TRUST ME when I say this and I know a lot more than you think….THESE BOYS are the good guys, they aren't the ones like your dumb ass mama brought around and they sure as HELL aren't like your dad…they are protectors in many ways than one." At those words she saw Alyssa relax a bit. "Come one Ally Cat, let's go get you cleaned up and I'll do a damage report for Charlie cause I know he's dying for pictures to build a case against your folks" she said and Alyssa followed Bella up to their room and sat her duffel bag on the bed. "It isn't much but if you don't want to share a bed that's cool. I figured we could until you get used to it here and then hopefully Charlie will be done with the guest room by then" Bella laughed pointing at the storage room across the hall, "NO it's cool, I'd rather be close to someone right now but you just shoo me out if you have a man or something and you want him in here" Alyssa said with a giggle. "Actually I DO have a man ad you will meet him in La Push tomorrow but he'll let you know he's here before he jumps through the window" Bella laughed. Alyssa hadn't laughed in such a long time that she knew things were going to be all right.

Bella and Alyssa woke up the next morning and went full force at cleaning out the junk room while waiting for Jacob and the rest of Bella's friends to get off of work. They had it all cleared out by lunch time so they went to the Police department and Charlie gave them his credit card before heading to Port Angeles to get some furniture and paint for the now empty room. "Get her whatever she wants Bells" Charlie said "She deserves it" Alyssa still had quite a bit of cash she had managed to take from her parents so she used it as well to purchase a few things.

After buying a nice bed, dresser, TV, and clothes they set out to shop some more. "So, what do I need to wear tonight to La Push?" Alyssa asked and Bella laughed "Whatever you want Ally Cat, they don't judge just don't get shocked when you see Jake and the boys walking around shirtless…they just roll like that" She picked out a cute outfit and they walked around the mall for a little while before coming up on an electronics store. Bella saw Alyssa's eyes light up when they passed by and she said "You want to go in?" and Alyssa said "I dunno if I should cause I have to admit something" and she looked at the floor before mumbling "I am a gamer" Bella let out a soft laugh before saying "I like to play a bit myself…what are you into?" They walked into the store and Alyssa eyed an Xbox which Bella took off the shelf and handed to the cashier to hold on to for them "You can have it…what kind of games do you want?" Bella asked and Alyssa looked around a bit before picking out the oddest games. "WOW! You and the guys will hit it off PERFECTLY when they see your choices" Bella said looking at the games "Madden? UFC 2010? Socom Multiplayer?" Alyssa blushed and said "I know I know tomboy but hey! Me and my girls used to kick ass at these games. UFC is my favorite. I love to watch it too." "Yep, Jake and Paul have gotten me into it, I think Jake's jealous though cause I make a comment about GSP being hot" Bella giggled, "Well he is!" Alyssa laughed as they brought their purchases to the front and paid for them.

After unloading and getting Alyssa's room set up she and Bella started to get ready to go to La Push. Alyssa was a bit nervous about it but she trusted that Bella didn't hang around with or date losers. "You can do this Alyssa You can go out and have fun and not worry about anything BAD happening" she told her reflection in the mirror and after putting on some makeup to hide her bruises she walked downstairs awaiting the night to come. She could finally say she was HOME.

**OK So this chapter wasn't as long as the last but it's a bit of a filler chapter before we move on to her first encounter with the wolf pack. Read nad Review I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twisted**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters I am just playing with them!**

**Author's note: ****As I lie awake my creative thoughts keep coming so I have to put them on paper for SOMEONE to read even if it's just myself LOL**

**Chapter 3: La Push**

"You ready Ally Cat?" Bella asked knocking on the bathroom door "COMING BELLS" Alyssa replied and took a deep breath before opening the door to see a stunned Bella looking at her "You look GREAT!" she said and Alyssa blushed. "Let's go, Jake just called and said they've already start the bonfire out at first beach, this is going to be fun TRUST ME. I already told Jake I was bringing you so hopefully the guys will be on their best behavior" Bella giggled before adding "No promises though with them boys" Bella saw Alyssa relax a bit but she could still tell she was really nervous. They got into Bella's truck and Alyssa took in the scenery around her on the drive to La Push thinking that she is right where she belonged.

As they pulled up to the beach Alyssa saw a huge bonfire blazing in the distance and started to get a little excited for she had never been to a bonfire before. Bella waited by the truck as Alyssa gathered her thoughts and emerged from the truck. She walked over to Bella who took her arm and led her into the crowd of Native American people. "Hey everyone!" Bella squealed and the place got quiet "This is my cousin, Alyssa she just moved in with Charlie and me from North Carolina, she's new here so ya'll take it easy on her!" Alyssa heard a few laughs in the distance and immediately started letting her guard down a bit because she felt comfortable with this crowd. She followed Bella to a gorgeous Quileute boy who she assumed was Jacob considering the way Bella was hanging all over him. "Ally Cat, this is my man Jacob, Jake this is my cousin Alyssa. That over there us Quil and Embry." All three boys shook Alyssa's hand before Bella asked "Where are Paul, Jared, Sam, Emily and Kim? I haven't seen them yet", "They are on their way, Emily is bringing food and Paul and Jared went on a beer run" Jacob laughed "Oh to look older than you actually are." Quil and Embry joined in on the laughter as they all looked over to see a beautiful girl walking beside a handsome man hand in hand with another Native girl at their side. "There they are now" Bella said as they trio walked over to them "Hey guys! I want you to meet my cousin, Alyssa. Alyssa this is Sam, his fiancee Emily and Kim who is Jared's girlfriend. You'll meet him later." They all took her hand in welcome and Sam said "Welcome to the neighborhood"

Jacob, Quil and Embry all started whooping and hollering as they saw two even MORE gorgeous guys walking up with a cooler. "There they are" Kim said breaking her silence. One of the two guys walked over to Kim and put his arm around her, Alyssa assumed that was Jared and Kim confirmed by saying "Alyssa, this is my boyfriend Jared, Jared this is Bella's cousin Alyssa she just moved here from,,,," Kim looked at Alyssa and Alyssa said "Sorry, North Carolina." Jared took her hand and said "Nice to meet you. Do you want a drink? I can get Paul to grab one before he comes over here" Alyssa nodded and Jared whistled to Paul who looked up from the cooler and held up 2 fingers.

A few minutes later the most gorgeous man Alyssa had ever seen in her entire life walked over and handed Jared a beer and asked "And the second?" and Jared said "Sorry Man! Bella's too wrapped up in Jake to make intros so I'll do this honors, the other beer is for Alyssa, Bella's cousin who just moved here from North Carolina. Alyssa this is Paul." Paul turned around to look at Alyssa for the first time and dropped the drink in the sand that he was holding. Jared and Kim immediately started cracking up as both Alyssa and Paul bent down to retrieve the can. Just as they did their hands brushed against each other and Alyssa immediately felt sparks. She stayed there squatted down staring into his beautiful deep brown eyes and he was doing the same. Alyssa lost track of how long she was down there and evidently so did Paul so they jumped up in a hurry when they heard Jared clear his throat. "I-I Um I need some air" Paul stammered before taking off into the woods. "What was THAT all about?" Jared asked and Alyssa blushed "I think new girl's got a thing for ol' Paulie boy" Kim teased and Alyssa blushed even deeper. "Judging by the way he stayed down there staring and the way he took off I would say he's feeling the same." Jared said and as if something hit him in the head he said "Oh shit! Let me go find Paul" He kissed Kim and Kim gave him a knowing glance in some secret language only they seemed to know. "Did I do something wrong?" Alyssa asked Kim and Kim shook her head and said "No, you did nothing wrong and I don't want to speak out of line so I guess I'll say you'll find out soon" Bella broke away from Jacob and the rest of the group surrounded Alyssa and Kim. "Hey! What happened to Jared and Paul?" Bella asked and Alyssa said "I dunno Bella it was weird I mean Jared whistled for Paul to grab me a beer before he came over and when he got here Jared introduced us. Paul turned around to look at me then dropped his beer. We both bent down to get it and our hands kind of brushed against each other. We both felt something evidently cause we just stayed there for however long just staring at each other. I don't know what I did wrong cause when Jared cleared his throat we both jumped up and Paul said something about needing air and ran off. After he ran off Kim teased me about liking Paul and then Jared said evidently he did too and then said oh shit and ran to find Paul." Jacob, Quil, Embry and Sam all ran into the woods at the same time leaving Alyssa feeling even more confused than she was before so she looked to Bella and the girls and they all seemed to have knowing looks on their faces.

Alyssa was beginning to get frustrated with all the secrets so she finally blurted out "What's going on? Did I scare him off? I was just looking at him cause I thought he was beautiful and then when I felt that spark I couldn't stop…was that wrong? Bells talk to me please" Bella walked over to Alyssa and wrapped her arms around her as Alyssa began to cry "Ally Cat, you didn't scare him off it's just Quileute boys tend to have a DEEP attraction so to speak when they see someone they like. I don't want to say to much Ally Cat cause that's not my place but just know you did nothing to scare him away AT ALL." Alyssa nodded and said "Bells, I don't really know how to act around a guy I'm attracted to" she whispered and Bella pulled her closer and said "Be yourself and the rest will fall into place."

While the guys were gone Seth and Leash showed up so Bella introduced them to Alyssa. Leah asked where the guys were and when Bella told them Alyssa's story Leah started laughing and said "Bout time!" The other girls nodded and Alyssa became even more confused. But she kept telling herself it would work out and it calmed her down. An older Quileute gentleman in a wheelchair rolled up to the bonfire and said "It seems we have a fresh face in the crowd huh Bella?" and Bella smacked herself in the forehead and giggled before saying "I'm sorry Billy, this is my cousin Alyssa she just moved in with Charlie and I yesterday from North Carolina." Billy held out his hand and Bella pushed Alyssa toward him and he said softly "Charlie is my best friend and he filled me in a but on his no good brother and sister in law. Don't worry your secret is safe with me but we must pray now to Taka Aki. Alyssa was scared at first but at Bella's persuasion she grabbed both of Billy's hands as another older man stood up and started sprinkling something into the fire as Billy chanted something in Quileute for a few minutes as their eyes closed. When they were done Alyssa felt new, whole, and stronger.

"Now since we got that out of the way let's let our newcomer in on some of the legends of our tribe" Billy said as everyone gathered around the fire. As Alyssa took a seat beside the girls she felt someone sit beside her and whisper "This is the best part" She turned to see Paul sitting beside her and she was taken aback yet again by his beauty "Hi! I'm Paul Hach, I apologize about earlier. I didn't mean to run off like that, I was just a bit taken aback." Alyssa smiled and said "It's ok. Hach? What does that mean?" and he laughed before saying "It means good in quileute." Alyssa giggled and he said "Alyssa after the legends are over I'd like to talk to you and get to know you." and Alyssa blushed before nodding and saying "OK I'd like that"

When all the boys finally took their seats Billy started telling about how Quileutes originally came from wolves and went on to tell about shape shifters and moved on to something called "Imprinting" Alyssa listened as Billy said "It is said that when a Quileute shape shifter or wolf finds his or her soul mate it is immediately like love at first sight in most cases. They say that all the wolf has to do is look into the eyes of the one he is destined to be with and he knows. Some of our ancestors describe it as an electrifying feeling followed by a sense of need to be with and around this person as well as a sense of belonging." He went on to tell how taka aki saw his imprint while married to another and knew that he could only FULLY love her. Alyssa was really starting to believe Bella when she said that the Quileutes loved deeply. She wondered if she would ever have that and she secretly wished she did.

After all of the stories were finished Paul caught up with Alyssa who was following Bella and Jacob to another part of the beach. "Hey there" he said, "Hi!" Alyssa said shyly, "So the guys tell me you are from North Carolina?" he said and she nodded "What made you want to move here?" he asked and she hesitated before replying "Family issues I just HAD to get away and Uncle Charlie was nice enough to let me live with him." They continued to talk for a long time until they saw people starting to clear out and the fire dying down. Alyssa knew it was late but she just couldn't for the life of her tear herself away from this gorgeous man. She felt herself letting her guard down and letting him into her heart slowly. There was something about Paul Hach that made Alyssa's heart do somersaults and Paul must have sensed it because he said "I had a great time with you tonight Alyssa, can I see you again?" She wanted to scream yes but she played it cool and said "Sure, when?" and he smiled before saying "How about I take you to dinner and a movie tomorrow night?" and she smiled back blushing before replying "That would be great, what time?" and he seemed to ponder her question before saying "How about I pick you up at Bella's at 7?" Alyssa nodded and said "7 it is then".

As the night dwindled down Bella finally tore herself away from Jacob and tapped Alyssa on the arm snapping her out of the little world she was in with Paul and said "You ready to go?" and Alyssa nodded not taking her eyes off of Paul. "I hate to say good night Alyssa but it looks like you must go" Paul said and Alyssa nodded "Can I walk you to Bella's truck?" he asked and she nodded again as he took her hand and ZAP! There went the sparks again/ They walked together hand in hand until they got to Bella's truck. Bella was on the other side basically humping Jacob's leg so Paul just laughed and said "I will be a gentleman tonight" He opened the door for Alyssa and pulled her into a hug before she got into the car. Alyssa still doesn't know what came over her to this day but she rolled down the window right before they drove away and yelled "PAUL!" He came trotting over to the truck and she pulled him into her with the most passionate kiss she had ever given anyone in her entire life and said "Thanks for tonight, I can't wait until tomorrow"

The ride back to Forks was less awkward for Alyssa than it had been when they started but the car was silent. "So, I take it you like Paul?" Bella said breaking the ice and Alyssa blushed "Yeah I guess I do he's really sweet. He's taking me on a date tomorrow night" she said and Bella said "It's nice to see Paul finally settle down for a change, we were all getting kinda tired of that whole 'lonely moody wolf' thing." She laughed. When they got home Alyssa took a shower and threw on her Pajamas before heading off to bed. Thoughts of Paul drifted into her head and for the first time since she was 5 she actually SMILED before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note: ****I hope that you are enjoying my story as much as I am enjoying writing it. My insomnia has finally kicked my tail so I am going to bed. Please read and review and I will try to write more soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Twisted**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Character only Alyssa her sorry excuse for parents and her friends in North Carolina.**_

_**Author's Note: **__**I just want to say thanks to you guys who reviewed my story and added me to your fave list. I look forward to writing more for ya'll. **_

_**Chapter 4- Date Night Confessions**_

_Alyssa stood in front of the mirror the next morning and thought to herself __"You can do this Alyssa, he's not one of your mother's Johns, he's not your father. Keep telling yourself this and everything will be all right" _She went into Bella's room and sat on the bed with a loud sigh. Bella stopped what she was doing and came to sit on the bed beside her. "What's wrong Ally Cat?" Bella asked and Alyssa hesitated before saying "Bells, I don't think I can do this." She looked down and felt the beginning of a panic attack coming on before Bella said "Oh Ally Cat, I'm sure Paul will understand if you want to cancel." Alyssa looked up because even though she was scared to DEATH to get close to a man for fear that she would get hurt again, she just couldn't for the life of her say "No" to this man. "Bells, I want to go. I mean I am scared to death but I feel oddly drawn to Paul Hach" Alyssa said and Bella flashed a knowing smile and said "I know what you mean there" She wrapped her arms around Alyssa and said "I can tell he really likes you." "Bells, tell me about Paul." Alyssa said and Bella sighed and then began "Paul is sweet when he wants to be and VERY funny." she said "But I have to admit that he can be a bit of a hot head" Alyssa froze at that, she had ENOUGH of hot heads for 10 lifetimes. "Ally Cat before you get worried, I have only had one confrontation with Paul and it was right before Jacob and I got together. He would never hit a woman he was raised not to. In fact Paul DEPISES any man that will, he made a comment one time that if he heard of it or saw it he would kill the man on the SPOT" Bella said and then continued "Ally with your situation and all he will protect you with everything in him. And I have to admit I have seen Paul with a few women but you are the first woman he has actually LOOKED at the way he looks at you, gotta admit it's refreshing to see Paul finally find a girl that is worth sticking around for" Alyssa blushed all shades of red before she said "Bells, I don't want to get hurt again. After my dad and the Johns I don't think I can go through it again". Bella wrapped her arms tighter around Alyssa and said "Trust me when I say this because I know a few things about Paul and the other Quileute boys…he would NEVER do anything to hurt you. He would rather DIE." Alyssa felt herself relax until she saw the time was 5 pm.

"Oh SHIT!" Alyssa said jumping up "Paul's going to be here at 7 and I have NO CLUE what to wear" Bella laughed at Alyssa as she frantically rummaged through her clothes holding up this and that to herself in the full length mirror. "I'll help, I happen to know a bit about what goes through the mind of a w-I mean Quileute." Bella said stopping herself before she said something. Alyssa brushed it off and let Bella dress her and do her hair and makeup before she looked at herself in the full length mirror. Alyssa looked like a different person to herself and she liked it. She liked the glow in her cheeks when she smiled, she liked that she no longer had to hade what god gave her and she surely liked the way that the low cut top and jeans fit her curves just perfectly. Alyssa's friend back home had begged her to show off the "coke bottle figure" that the good lord gave her but she never could because of things at home, that didn't stop her now.

She continued getting ready and at 630 the door bell rang. Bella ran down to get the door as Alyssa did the finishing touches on her makeup making sure that all bruises and scars were covered. She headed downstairs to see that Paul had arrived 30 minutes early for there date. Alyssa froze at the top of the stairs because at the bottom no longer stood the half dressed man that was at the bonfire. Instead stood a very handsome man in a white button up shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked up at her in amazement as a smiled played on his lips. He walked to the staircase just as Alyssa got to the bottom step and took her hand. "Hello Beautiful" he said with a grin and Alyssa blushed at the comment because she never had anyone call her beautiful before. "I know I am early but I just got excited to see you and couldn't wait any longer" he said making Alyssa blush even deeper. "You ready to go?" he asked and when Alyssa nodded he took her hand and lead her out to his car.

On the drive to Port Angeles Paul asked her "So, Lyssa baby. Do you mind if I call you that?", "Sure" she said with a shy smile, "What do you like to do for fun?" he asked and she looked down before saying "I like playing video games" and Paul's eyes lit up before he said "Really? A girl true to my heart!" and Alyssa blushed again before saying "Yeah I love to play Madden, Socom multiplayer, Halo and UFC 2010." and he said "WOW! Those are my favorites as well" and Alyssa laughed before saying "Yeah Bella told me before we even met that I would have a hard time keeping you, Jake and Embry out of my room playing the Xbox when we bought it." and he said "Sounds like fun we should do that sometime!" and Alyssa admitted "I'll be honest Paul, I'd rather do that than go to a movie". Paul laughed and said "Lyssa, baby we can do whatever you want to do I just mentioned a movie because it was the first date idea that popped into my head and I wanted to take you out" Alyssa blushed and said "Let's just go eat, I'm starving and we'll go from there".

A few minutes later Paul pulled into a nice Italian place and parked. He walked out and before Alyssa even had a chance to gather her thoughts he was at her side opening the door for her like a perfect gentleman. "Thank you Paul, that was sweet of you" she said with a smile, "My mom always taught me to be the perfect gentleman when it comes to ladies, I admit I can be a bit rough around the edges at times but I believe that women are too precious to take for granted." he said and Alyssa blushed. She put her arm through his as they walked into the restaurant and told the hostess they wanted a table for 2. The hostess lead them to a dimly lit corner and Paul pulled out Alyssa's chair before taking his own seat. Alyssa could get used to this kind of thing because she knew that guys like Paul were far and few in between. A few minutes later a man came to their table and said "Bonjourno my name is Antonio, I will be your waiter this evening can I start by taking your drink orders?" and as if reading each other's minds both Paul and Alyssa said "Dr Pepper" at the exact same time causing them both to laugh. The waiter left the table and Paul said "SO! Lyssa, you like Dr Pepper as well I see?" and Alyssa giggled and nodded her head. "I swear Lyssa it's scary how much we have in common" he said "I'll be honest with you we may have more than what you think." he said and Alyssa looked at him questioningly and he said "I mean, I don't know what happened in your past and quite frankly I wouldn't think of you any different if I knew what hurt you so bad but I will never force you to relive that pain if you don't want to, I am sure that if you want me to know you will tell me" Alyssa nodded and Paul continued "The reason I said that we may have a lot more in common than you think is because I too have a somewhat troubled childhood and home life. Not a lot of people know why I am such a hot head other than my brothers down in La Push but I want you to know all of me, and maybe one day I can know all of you." She nodded again before he said "OK! My father was a very bad and very violent drunk when I was a child and he always used to brat my mother and I up every chance he got, even when he was sober. My mother, being the good woman that she is, took it every time and forgave him every time. One day however, after years of the torture my mother grew tired of the constant abuse that we both had to endure and that night she decided she just couldn't take it anymore. She sent me to go spend the night at Jared's and so I did. The next day I went home and saw my mother being hauled away in handcuffs with few hand prints on her face and arms and my father was laying sprawl out face down on the floor. I ran to see my mother before they took her away and all she said was 'Paulie, I love you and that nasty man will never hurt us again'." To avoid going to foster care Sam and Emily invited me into their home until I found my own place and my mother is up at Washington State doing 20 to life for premeditated murder." he said and started tearing up as he continued "Even though my mother is in prison and my father is dead by her hand I do not blaim her for what happened nor do I look down on her for what she did nor where she is right now." Alyssa wiped away a few tears from her eyes before saying "Do you ever talk to her?" and Paul replied "All the time, I go to see her every chance I get which unfortunately has dwindled down to once or twice a month up in Seattle and we write letters all the time. Lyssa she would love you", "I'd like to meet her some day" she said, "You would?" he said shocked by her words, "Yes I would. I do not look down on people for doing the right thing. Nor do I look down on people because they are in jail for doing the right thing. She seems like a great woman and she is obviously very dear to you." she said and Paul nodded.

They finished their food and they both agreed to go back to Alyssa's house to play the Xbox. On the drive back it was Alyssa who broke the silence "I was raped" she said quietly, "What?" Paul said in shock, "You wanted to know why I was hurting and I feel comfortable around you, even more so now that you let me see into your mind." she said and then continued "From the time I was 5 years old my father would go to work every day and my mother would turn tricks to get whatever her lasted drug fix was. I would always go to school and then come home to have some weird Tom Dick or Harry in my house having sex with my mother for either money or drugs. The first time it happened a man came in and after he was done with my mother he threw more money at her and told her he wanted me. I don't know why but my mother went along with it and let him rape me. My mother always made sure that her Johns were out of the house by the time my father got home because he was a bit of the jealous type." Alyssa began to cry as she continued "He always announced his presence with slamming the front door and yelling up the stairs "ALYSSA YOU STUPID BITCH COME GET ME A BEER" and I always did just that." She felt the car slow to a stop on the side of the road as Paul pulled her into him holding her close as she continued. "If I didn't do something to his liking he would always make me pay for it by punching me or kicking me until I was almost unconscious at times. He's broken my nose multiple times, broken my arm, leg, dislocated my spine, jaw, busted my lip broken a few teeth and even put me in intensive care twice. That wasn't even the half of it. After the beating ended he always told me to go up to my room to wait for him and when he came up he would rape me. This was a daily occurrence around my house and he always told me before leaving that if I ever told a soul what he did to me he would slit my throat. I never told a soul. Well my mother continued to sell me to her Johns and I took it because I didn't want anything bad to happen to me. Well I started stealing money out of my mother's secret stash she got from turning tricks and hid it in the floor board of my room until I had enough to escape. I had my friend get her brother to whip up a batch of borium hydrochloride which knocks out it's victims and paralyzes them for 3 hours and had another friend drive me to the airport. And now here I am, in your arms crying my eyes out about a past I wish I could forget but that you deserve to know about if I ever decide to shut you out for any reason" Alyssa said.

Paul sat there in his car holding her close as she continued to cry letting everything that she had told him sink in before he said "Lyssa, baby" He pulled her chin up to look at him and wiped the tears from her eyes before continuing "Lyssa, I would never do anything to hurt you and I may not be able to give you much but I can promise that NO ONE will ever hurt you again, even if I have to die protecting you I will. I want you in my life, issued and all and I promise you that we will get through this together if you will have me," he said and Alyssa cried even harder at his words but she realized as she looked into his deep brown eyes that he meant every word of what he said and for that she cried tears of joy. She leaned up and put her hand on his face and noticed that he was really hot and said "Paul, honey are you feeling ok? You are burning up." and he laughed before saying "Sorry Lyssa, I should have warned you that I am VERY hot natured." She giggled and then leaned in and kissed him with every ounce of passion in her. As she kissed him she felt every hurt melt away and it was just them.

After a night of confessions and cries they headed back to Charlie's house and went up to her bedroom to settle in and play Xbox which they were both happy to do. After few games of UFC Paul said "DAMN Lyssa you kicked my ass" and Alyssa giggle before giving him a quick peck on the lips and standing up to put Halo in. Paul wrapped him arms around her waist and pulled him into her and kissed her passionately before she changed out the discs and she heard a cat call from the door way. "Seems you two have hit if off pretty well I see" said a male voice. Both Alyssa and Paul looked to see Jacob and Bella standing in the hallway laughing. Alyssa turned all shades of red before finally inviting them in to play with them.

After beating both Jacob and Paul multiple times at Halo and watching Paul lay the smack down on Jacob at Madden, Alyssa and Bella walked the boys to the door and before Paul left Alyssa wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the lips before saying "Thank you Paul, I had a great time tonight". He said "Can I see you again tomorrow? We're going over to Sam and Emily's for a cook out and I was wondering if you wanted to join us." Alyssa smiled and said "You know it" before kissing him one last time and saying good night.

Alyssa went to her bedroom and began getting ready for bed when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to see Bella standing in the doorway. "So, what do you think?" Bella asked and Alyssa smiled before saying "Bells, Paul is AMAZING! I really like him." and Bella laughed before saying "I can tell.", "Bells, he told me about why he is so bitter and about his mom and dad. I told him about what happened to me as well." she said and Bella was shocked "What did he say?" and Alyssa smiled and said "He held me close the entire time I told him and he said that he would die trying to protect me and that if I would have him we will work through out pain together. I told him that I was his." and Bella let out a sigh of relief before saying "I'm glad because honestly Ally Cat, It is good to see that Paulie is the one to FINALLY get you to smile and live again." And Alyssa sighed and said "And Bella I know it's only been one date but I think that I am falling for him for doing just that." Bella let out and laugh and Alyssa said "I know it sounds crazy but Paul is different from any guy I have ever met, I feel connected to him somehow…it's as if I have not known him only a couple of days but that I have known him my whole life and when I look into his eyes I see that he feel the same about me and I can also see that everything is going to be all right." Bella smiled and said "You are not crazy, you my dear sweet Ally Cat are experiencing TRUE love at first sight, embrace it don't shy away from it" It was as if Bella knew something that Alyssa did not but she didn't question it she just said "Thank you Bells for introducing me to such a man. I'm going to catch some shut eye now, I love you Bells" Bella walked over and gave Alyssa a hug and said "Good night Ally Cat, I love you too and just remember that and that everything will be better now…I PROMISE!" Bella left the room and Alyssa yet again smiled and drifted off to sleep thinking about Paul.

**Author's Note: ****I am having another long night tonight so I may or may not post another chapter tonight, if not just expect one tomorrow night around this time. To my faithful readers thank you for your reviews and you support and feel free to shoot me any ideas you think may be cool to tie into this story and/or make it better. Ya'll know what to do now…show me some love! ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**TWISTED**

**Disclaimer: As always I am only playing with the Twilight Characters mentioned in this story and I'd like to thank the very talented Stephanie Meyers for creating them.**

**Author's note: ****Here I go again with a bout of insomnia but that only means more time to update for you guys lol.**

**Chapter 5: The Truth **

Alyssa awoke the next morning feeling like a brand new person after the night before with Paul. She hated to admit that she was falling in love with him so quickly but it was hard not to. She took a shower and diddled around the house with Bella awaiting the time when she would see her beloved again and the time seemed to drag on. She and Bella must have cleaned the house 10 times before the boys knocked on their door. Alyssa quickly ran to get the door to see Paul standing on the other side she smile and jumped into his arms before he could even say a word. "I missed you Baby!" she squealed and kissed him repeatedly before they left to go to Sam and Emily's house.

They arrived at Sam and Emily's house around 5 and Emily was already busy cooking away for the guests that were beginning to show up. "Hey guys!" Bella yelled and both Sam and Emily said their hellos to everyone before going back to what they were doing. Everyone arrived around 6 and they ate, drank and had a good time. "Paul, have you told her yet?" Sam asked and Paul shook his head and Alyssa said "Told who what?" and Paul froze."What were you supposed to tell me?" Alyssa asked fearing the worst. Paul took her hand and said "Lyssa, let's go somewhere a bit more private." and Bella stepped up and said "Paul, do you mind if Jake and I tag along and stand in the shadows…ya know for moral support for you both?" she asked quietly and Paul nodded. He took Alyssa's hand and lead her outside and she held her breath fearing the worst. "Lyssa, I don't know how to tell you this because I don't want you to think any different of me. Before I start I just want to tell you that the past few days have been AMAZING and I know this is going to sound crazy but I feel that I am beginning to fall in love with you very fast." Paul said and Alyssa smiled shyly and said "I thought I was the only one". He hung his head and said "Why is this so hard to say?" he said out loud to himself "When I tell you and show you what I have to show you I want you to remember that I would NEVER hurt you and this is not the life I wanted, it was just the life that I was born with and even though I got something good out of the deal I don't want you to be scared of me." Alyssa giggled at his rambling and said "Paulie baby, you're rambling." she walked up to him and touched his cheek "Whatever you have to say baby, I will not be scared. I love you, did you know that?", He kissed her like he had never kissed her before and it left Alyssa breathless "WOW! What was that for?" she laughed and he held her hand and said "To let you know that I DO love you and to hopefully convince you to stay after I tell you the truth about me and the boys I hang around." Alyssa held her breath fearing the worst as he continued "You know the stories that Billy and Quil Sr. told you at the bonfire about the Quileutes being wolves and shape shifters?" he asked and Alyssa nodded. "They are all true. Only a few of us have the ability and we only phase whenever there is a threat in the area or unless we are very angry." he said and Alyssa looked confused "What are you saying baby?" and Paul sighed before saying "I am a werewolf." Alyssa saw him hold his breath fearing the worst as Alyssa's jaw dropped. It took a few minutes before she spoke "Can I see?" she said and he nodded. He walked into the woods and phased before coming back as an enormous gray wolf. Paul, in wolf form, walked over to Alyssa and nuzzled her hand. Alyssa slowly rubbed her hand across his fur and looked into his eyes and she knew it was him. "Hey Paul" she whispered and he sniffed "You are beautiful" she said and somehow she saw his eyes smile "Change back and come back to me" she whispered and he nuzzled her hand one more time before taking off back into the woods to phase back. He walked out with his shirt in his hand wearing only he cut off jeans exposing his ever so muscular body, Alyssa did everything in her power to keep from drooling at the sight of him like this.

He slowly approached Alyssa unsure of her reaction to his confession and everything in her screamed to run but the bigger voice…the one inside her heart…told her to stay right where she was and that everything was going to be all right. She met him halfway and threw her arms around him before kissing him passionately and saying "Oh Paul, I still love you" and he laughed pulling her closer to him and whispering into her hair "There is more…the reason why you are allowed to know our secret while others are not" he said and Alyssa looked up at him in wonder "What is it Paul?" she asked and he took her hand and lead her back to the log they were sitting on first off and he sat there with her hand in his and said "The reason that you know is the same reason why Bella, Kim and Emily know. When a wolf looks into the eyes of his soul mate he does something called 'imprint' it's like marking them for the rest of their life. Often the person being imprinted on feels a sort of shock and a need to be with only that person. It's not really something we can help but that first night I met you, do you remember what happened?" Alyssa nodded and said "Yeah you looked me in the eyes when Jared introduced us and dropped my beer on the ground" They both laughed and Paul continued "The moment we shared there on the ground was all it took for me to realize what had happened. That's why I ran into the woods and that's why the guys went in after me, they knew too and so did the girls." Alyssa looked at him and said "If I am your soul mate, why did you run?", "I was scared, I didn't know what was going on physically and I just couldn't let you see me like that" he said hanging his head. Alyssa put her hand under his chin and pulled it up to look into her eyes and said "Paul Hach I am GLAD you imprinted on me. I love you very much and not because of the imprint, I love you because of YOU, did you know that?" and when he stayed there with his eyes locked on her she continued "You are the most caring, loving, romantic man I know and with you I feel safe, happy and well LOVED for the first time in my life." she said and he placed a hand on her face and said "I love you too and I couldn't agree more". He leaned in and kissed her once again with every ounce of passion in him and held her close for a while.

Paul and Alyssa must have lost track of time because they were interrupted by the sound of Bella laughing after Jacob cleared his throat really loudly causing them to snap out of their daze. "I take it things went well" Jacob laughed and Paul pushed him playfully causing Jacob to lunge at him starting a play fight in the back yard. Bella walked over to Alyssa who was laughing her ass off at the sight of Paul and Jacob wrestling around on the ground. "They do that all the time!" Bella said with a laugh and out her arms around Alyssa "So, now that you know the truth about Paul, what do you think?" Alyssa looked at her and smiled "I think I love him even more and I told him that too" she said and Bella squeezed her tighter before saying "You know Ally Cat, Jake and I have known each other since we were kids but I only ever thought of him as my brother who I played in the mud with, never as the man I would spend the rest of my life with. When Jake first started phasing he shut me out and it hurt but it was for the best. One day I came over here when I couldn't take it anymore and Paul, Jared and Sam were standing outside of Jacob's house when I got there. I demanded to know what they had done to Jake and I even slapped Paul which I wish now I hadn't done that because we have become great friends. Paul got mad and phased right in front of me, he wasn't going to do anything but evidently Jake thought he was because he came barreling out of the house and turned into a beautiful russet colored wolf. Sam, Jared and Embry took me to Sam and Emily's house and the boys came back still play fighting the way they are now. Jacob, for the first time since being a wolf, looked me dead in the eyes and a few seconds later he fainted. When he woke up everyone was laughing their ass off and I asked what was so funny. Jacob looked me dead in the eye and said 'there's no denying it now Bells we are meant to be together now. I just imprinted on you' and that's when I fainted. It was a funny yet strange day." Bella said looking at Alyssa "I have had my fair share of the supernatural world but I am happy with the man I am with now and I am glad I chose HIM over that asshole Edward who left me in the woods so long ago." Alyssa looked at her confused "Edward? Was he the one you wrote me about 2 years ago?" and Bella nodded before continuing "Yeah well he was a vampire, his whole family was. He was cold, controlling and never let me breath nonetheless actually live. I was faced with the decision to either marry a vampire and have him turn me into a blood thirsty monster that lived forever or be with a werewolf and grow old together. Jake was always the better choice but I was too blinded by the flashy Cullens to realize what I've had in front of me since I was 5 years old. When the Cullens came back the second time Edward proposed to me and me being blind I went along with it but Jacob never gave up. He said we belonged together and I knew that in his mind and heart he knew it was true because of the imprint and because he had always been in love with me. Jacob stopped talking to me for a long time and I grew tired of Edward's nagging so I told Edward that we were through and went over to Sam and Emily's to find Jake. I told Jake that it was HE I wanted to be with and it's been the best 2 years of my life." Bella said and then she added "I never knew true love and happiness until I embraced the imprint, and I hope that you will do the same and FULLY embrace the imprint and FULLY accept Paul. I know it's going to be hard because of what you've been through but TRUST ME it's going to be hard on Paul as well because of his past. The best thing to do is enjoy each other and HELP him get over the pain of what his father did and over the pain of his mother being away for doing what she did as he will do with you when it comes to all the shit that my piece of shit Uncle and Aunt put you through. If by some chance you and Paul shut each other out then Jake, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah are here to guide you back on the right path." Alyssa hugged her cousin and said "Thank you Bells, for sharing your story for bringing me to La Push that first day and for giving me a shoulder when I need one. Most of all thank you for being not only the best cousin ever but also for being the closest thing I've ever had to a sister." After the embrace was over Alyssa looked at Bella and said "Who are Seth and Leah?" Bella laughed and said "I was waiting to introduce you to them last because even though Seth is the sweetest boy you will ever meet…Leah can be a bit on the bitchy side. I'll explain why before you meet her. I doubt she'll come tonight but I'll get Jake to set up a meeting soon, I'm just going to go ahead and warn you that Leah may be a bit hostile toward you because she's a bit protective over Paul and Jacob. She was the same way toward me for what I put Jake through before finally picking him. I know you would never hurt Paul but I just wanted to give you the heads up because she is like their sister." The boys walked over to Alyssa and Bella laughing and pushing each other and Jacob embraced Bella and licked her across the face causing her to squeal "EWWW Jake! Why'd you lick me?" Jacob laughed and said "It felt like the right thing to do at the time!" Paul cracked up and walked over to Alyssa wrapping his arms around her "Don't you dare!" Alyssa teased Paul and he laughed and said while feigning innocence "I wouldn't do a thing like that" and then he looked her straight in the eyes with a look that made Alyssa shiver with delight and said "Only if you want me to" Alyssa giggled and then kissed him before they headed inside. They spent a few more hours at Sam and Emily's before heading back to Bella and Alyssa's house. "I love you my love" Paul said kissing her one more time at the door of her house and she smiled and said "I love you more. Oh! When do I get to meet Seth and Leah?", "OH! They are away for 2 weeks, I'll set up a meeting when they get back until then Love, Good night and I'll call you tomorrow." They kissed one more time and then Alyssa went inside and up to her room to change. Tonight was a strange night for Alyssa but as she got dressed she looked in the mirror and said "You are in love with a werewolf and you couldn't be HAPPIER". She was glad to know the truth and couldn't wait to spend more time with Paul.


	6. Chapter 6

**TWISTED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I wish I did.**

**Author's Note:**** I hope you are enjoying my story so far, this next chapter is going to be a but of a filler so I apologize for it being so short. That's why the name of this chapter is the Calm before the Storm, basically it's what happens when she meets Leah and Seth and leads up to an unexpected visit in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6- The Calm Before the Storm**

Alyssa spent the next 2 weeks wrapped up in the life that she was starting in Forks. She spent a lot of time with Bella and Charlie and even more in La Push with Paul and the rest of the pack. She had never felt the way she felt for Paul for ANYONE in her entire life and she was glad that she made the decision to leave North Carolina when she did. She was a bit nervous though when Paul called and said that he was coming to pick her up so that she could meet Seth and Leah but he reassured her that everything would be all right.

Alyssa spent a little time fixing her hair and makeup and picking out an outfit when she heard a knock at her bedroom door announcing Paul's arrival. "Lyssa baby, you look amazing as always." he said after she opened the door to let him in "Are you ready?" She nodded before he took her hand leading her out to his car and said "Don't be nervous, Leah can be a bitch at times but she has her reasons. See the truth is that Sam and Leah used to be engaged and when Emily came to town to visit Leah Sam imprinted on her immediately and left Leah. Emily didn't want to hurt Leah so she tried her best to avoid Sam for a long time but in the end the imprint won. Leah avoided Sam after that and when she phased for the first time she was pissed because with Sam being the Alpha until Jake is ready, she had to take orders from him"

They drove to La Push and parked outside of a house a few houses down from Paul's and got out. Paul took Alyssa's hand and lead her inside yelling "Leah Seth we're here" A young Quileute boy around 13 came barreling toward Paul giving him a hug and Leah came in slowly behind him. "Who's this Paul?" Seth asked and Paul smile "This is Bella's cousin, Alyssa Swan. Lyssa, baby this is Seth and that beautiful lady of there is his sister Leah." Seth immediately walked over and gave Alyssa a hug and Leah slowly approached and Alyssa could feel her sizing her up. "You must be Paul's imprint" she commented and Paul's jaw dropped because he hadn't told her that "I can tell because Paul has NEVER looked at a woman the way he looks at you, nor has he ever been this happy." Leah said and then she added "I would love to get to know you better and I will accept you but if you EVER do anything to hurt Paul? It's going to be me and you!" Alyssa nodded taking every word to heart as they all sat down to talk.

By the end of the day Alyssa and Leah had become pretty good friends and Seth became like a little brother to her. Maybe she could get Leah to cut Bella some slack now that they were friends but she doubted if that would ever happen so she just settled with being Leah's friend. Paul and Alyssa left Leah's house and then headed to Paul's to watch a movie and snuggle. "I love this" Paul admitted pulling Alyssa closer "I love just sitting here holding you. It feels so right" Alyssa snuggled into his ward chest and nodded. They watched the movie and made out for a little while before heading over to Jacob's house to meet up with Jacob and Bella. "So!" Bella said to Alyssa "How'd it go with Leah?", "Great actually we have a lot in common and are getting to be good friends. She was a bit bitchy at first but I think that was the overprotective sister talking." Alyssa said and Bella was shocked but said "That's good! So what are you two up to now?", "We were going to go back to the house and play X Box if you guys wanted to tag along" Alyssa said and Jacob jumped up and said "I'm game" Bella laughed and said "I guess we're both in". Bella and Jacob got into her truck and headed on and Alyssa and Paul were right behind them in his car. "Lyssa, I wanted to ask you a question." Paul said and Alyssa smiled sweetly telling him to go ahead, "Would you like to come with me this weekend to visit my mother?" he asked and Alyssa smiled and said "I'd love to!" They drove on to Bella's house and saw Bella and Jacob slowing to a stop on the side of the road "What the hell?" Paul said and then Alyssa saw what Bella was looking at. Alyssa's stomach tightened when she saw a familiar black truck sitting in the driveway and Charlie's cruiser was nowhere in sight. "What is it Lyssa?" Paul asked when he saw the terrified look on her face "Trouble" she managed to choke out as tears spilled down her face. She saw Bella and Jacob get out of the car and hold up a hand signaling Paul to wait. Bella walked over to the window and tapped and said "What are you doing here?" really loud. That's when all hell broke loose.


	7. Chapter 7

**TWISTED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters but I am playing with them.**

**Author's Note:**** Sorry the last chapter was so short but like I said it was a filler chapter leading up to this one.**

**Chapter 7: The Storm and The Aftermath**

Paul and Alyssa watched as her father got out of the car and yelled "Where the fuck is my daughter Isabella?" and Bella took a step back and said "Uncle Greg, Calm down or I'm not going to tell you anything!" They saw Jacob rush to Bella's side and Alyssa said "Paul, I've got to do something! I don't want Bella getting hurt because of me." and Paul squeezed her hand and pulled out his cell phone "I'm getting Charlie on the way in case this turns south" Alyssa nodded as Paul talked "Chief Swan please it's urgent" he told the operator and when Charlie got on he said "Charlie, it's Paul we have a problem. We need you to come home NOW! Your brother is here and he's trying to pester Bella into telling him where Alyssa is. Jake is with her but it looks like…Oh Shit! He's spotted us HURRY!" Paul hung the phone up as he saw Greg come barreling toward his car "ALYSSA YOU FUCKING BITCH! I SEE YOU IN THERE!" he screamed banging on the window "GET YOUR ASS OUT NOW!" Alyssa started crying even harder and Paul yelled "She's not going ANYWHERE with you!" All hell flew into her father at Paul's words and he said "LOOK You fucking Timber Nigger! Stay out of this it's between ME and that stupid BITCH sitting next to you." Alyssa felt Paul shake as she said "Baby, calm down. Calm down." She stroked his arm and he began to relax a little "Like I said sir she is NOT going ANYWHERE with YOU!" Paul said making sure to annunciate each word. Alyssa felt the whole car shake as her father banged on the window "That's it bring your fucking red boned ass out here" he screamed as Paul flung the door open hitting her father in the face and stood on his chest just as Charlie's cruiser pulled up. "Like I said BEFORE!" Paul screamed digging his heel into Greg's chest "You are not taking Alyssa ANYWHERE! She is no longer your daughter do you understand me? She doesn't EXIST to you or your pathetic wife. If you come back around here I swear to you that NO ONE will find the body and I'm sure your BROTHER would help me hide it." Charlie ran over and put his gun to Greg's forehead cocking the hammer back "You sick son of a bitch how DARE you! I ought to pull the fucking trigger right now!" Charlie screamed and Greg whimpered "Charlie it's not what you think bro" he stammered and Charlie dug the barrel deeper into his temple before screaming "NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? Give me a fucking break! You rape and beat the hell out of your only fucking daughter and then decide that you just can't STAND to see her happy so you drive all the way across the country JUST to torture her some more? I ought to shoot you right here and now for all the nights Bella and I stayed up with Alyssa as she had nightmares and cried herself to sleep. I ought to shoot you for coming here and threatening my daughter and her friends. MOST OF ALL GREG, I OUGHT TO FUCKING SHOOT YOU FOR BETRAYING YOUR ONLY BROTHER" he screamed and Bella yelled in the background "DAD! He's not EVEN worth it!" she yelled and Charlie sighed "You know what? She's right! I'm not going to dirty my bullets on a sick son a of bitch like you. You lucked out in that department. NOW! Paul stand him up and hold him." he said and Paul did as he was told. Charlie rolled up the sleeves to his uniform and punched him in the jaw hard as a loud CRACK signifying the shattering of his jaw echoed through the air "THAT was for offending the ONLY MAN who has ever loved Alyssa" he said glancing at Paul and then he hauled off with a jab to the nose breaking it and causing tears to form in Greg's eyes "THAT is for threatening my daughter and her boyfriend" he said wiping the blood from his had before pulling back again and socking him in the other jaw shattering it as well "THAT is for coming to MY HOME and disrespecting me!" he said and then he kicked him in the groin and as he was going down he kneed him in the stomach hard "And THAT is for Alyssa. NOW! I told you I wouldn't kill you and I am going to live up to that end of the bargain but what I AM going to do is give you a taste of your OWN medicine." He grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him face first against his patrol car and went on to cuff him "You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law do you understand these rights asshole?" he yelled and Greg nodded "Greg Swan you are being charged with multiple counts of rape, assault, disturbing the peace and if those here agree" he said looking at Bella, Paul and Jacob who nodded for hi to proceed "three counts of communicating threats." He threw him into the back of the squad car as his partner started the engine "Have fun in prison asshole, don't drop the soap!" he yelled before the car drove away.

"Hell yeah Charlie, man you ROCK!" Jacob said giving Charlie a high five. "I know dad, I never thought you had it in you." Bella said "By the way, Aunt Cathy is in the car talking shit stoned out of her mind. Jake and I kept her pinned in there when everything was going down and trust me she had quite a few choice words with us." "REALLY?" Charlie said "Well I have something for her as well!" He pressed the button on the radio on is shoulder and heard "Go ahead Chief", "I need a female officer to my place asap we have another one being taken into custody." he said opening the door and pulling Cathy out. "Charlie" she cried "I swear I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't even KNOW he was doing those things to Alyssa!" "Save it bitch!" he said pulling her over to where Alyssa was "Now I won't hit a woman but Ally Cat? Do what you need to I am turning the other cheek" Alyssa was more than glad to take out her aggression on her mother at she proceeded to slap her across the face for every man she sent to her room to rape her over the years and then punched her in the stomach for every lie she told her father causing her to get beaten everyday. When the female officer arrived Cathy was bleeding and had a broken nose and more than likely internal bleeding. "Read this bitch her rights Reese." Charlie said slapping the cuffs on her and then he added "Catherine Swan you are being charged with felony neglect, aiding and abetting rape, domestic violence, public intoxication, assault, aiding and abetting in assault and for just being a straight up bitch!" The other officer laughed before throwing her in the back. She drove off and Alyssa let out a huge sigh of relief knowing that she would never have to see either one of them ever again. "Thank you Uncle Charlie" she said giving him a huge bear hug "I love you", "I love you too Ally Cat, it's over now." he whispered in her ear and they all headed inside.

The next day Bella and Alyssa headed to La Push to surprise the guys at Sam and Emily's house and when they got there they heard Jacob telling the group about what Paul did with the car door and the act of heroism from Charlie and everyone was in shock that Charlie actually did the things that he did and their respect level for him soared through the roof. Alyssa walked behind Paul and wrapped her arms around him waist. Paul took a deep breath and said "Hey there beautiful!" He turned around to look at her and she smiled and said "I missed you" and gave him a passionate kiss, it was so passionate that Paul had to steady himself to keep his legs from turning to jelly. :WOW! I missed you too!" he said with a laugh and then Alyssa said "Let's go to your place". Paul nodded and they snuck out while Jake continued his story about the day before. "I love you" Alyssa said walking closer to Paul's side and he replied "I love you more my love" They quickly made it to Paul's house and as soon as the door was shut and locked with them inside Alyssa did the unexpected and attacked Paul kissing him passionately and running her fingers through his hair. Paul moved backward until hi fell onto the couch with Alyssa still attached at the lips, She stopped kissing long enough to whisper "Make love to me Paul". "Are you sure Lyssa?" he asked and she nodded so he took her hand and lead her to the bedroom.

**LEMON ALERT**

Once in the bedroom Alyssa attacked Paul again and kissed him while running her hands up and down his bare abs. She pulled him into her grinding her pelvis against his as she felt his hard manhood pressing hard against his shorts. She continued to kiss him while fiddling with the button to his shorts. She backed him onto the bed and continued to kiss him as she slid his shorts over his hips throwing them the side exposing his rock hard manhood. Alyssa glanced down at it and get eyed grew wide in amazement as she slid out o her clothes and landed on the bed completely naked. Paul stopped her to get a condom and she protested pulling him back into her "are you sure?" he asked and she moaned 'YES Paul take me now.'

Paul positioned himself above her at her entrance and kissed her once more before sliding himself gently inside of her causing them both to moan with pleasure. He began to thrust in and out slowly as they enjoyed every second of their time together. He began to pick up speed causing Alyssa to moan loudly "MMM Paul like that baby" she breathed and he continued to pick up speed. "MMM Mark me baby" she moaned and he leaned over and bit her on the shoulder marking her as his causing her to scream out even louder. "OH GOD Paul!" she screamed "Keep going baby I'm close." she breathed as her breathing began to pick up signaling her impending release. He kept going and she screamed out with pleasure as she clenched around him letting her feminine juices flow all over his manhood. "MMM Keep going my love" she moaned "I want you to come with me this time". He leaned over and kissed her as he continued to thrust in and out. Alyssa felt Paul twitch a bit signaling he was getting close which triggered her feminine parts to twitch in response signaling that she herself was close. "Yeah baby!" she screamed as her breath began to pick up again "Oh GOD!" "Lyssa I'm going to…" he moaned and a few thrust later they came together in perfect unison, Alyssa clenched around him once more causing him to pump even more of his man juices inside of her before collapsing back onto the bed. Paul laid on top of Alyssa momentarily not wanting to leave the warmth of her before Alyssa sighed and kissed him again. "Round two?" she moaned and he smiled "I'm game" he said and began to thrust into her again. She screamed out again and they made love for about an hour before she had another multiple orgasm. After he saw Alyssa relax back into the bed he willed himself to finish and with a few deep thrusts he came yet again deep inside of her with such a force that he felt it in his toes. He pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. Alyssa rolled over and laid her head on his chest as he held her close and whispered "I love you Paul Hach" and he kissed her forehead and said "I love you more Alyssa Swan" They laid there in each other's arms until the sun went down and drifted off to sleep.

Alyssa and Paul were awoken by banging on the front door. They didn't realize how long they had been asleep but they quickly got dressed and went to answer the door to see Bella and Jacob on the other side. "Well hey strangers" Bella said with a laugh "Ya'll have been gone a good 4 hours so we wanted to come check on you two" Jacob added with a laugh. "Judging by Ally Cat's hair, I'd say they needed that time alone" Bella said causing everyone to laugh. They all headed back to Bella and Alyssa's house to play some Xbox for a while and then settle in with some popcorn to watch "The Last Exorcism" on DVD that Charlie got from his friend at the movie studio in Seattle. At the end of the night Alyssa kissed Paul good night and they made plans to go visit his mother the next day. Alyssa went to go take a shower and slid into one of Paul's t-shirts that he left for her about a week ago when he changed at her house to go to the beach and crawled into bed. She thought back on the day she had and smiled to herself. "You are finally starting to live and love again Alyssa Nicole Swan, keep up the good work" she told herself and then drifted off to sleep picturing Paul's strong arms around her.

**Author's Note: ****Ya'll know what to do. Let me know what you think and hopefully I'll have another chapter or 2 for you guys later today. Thank you guys so much for reading my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TWISTED**

**Disclaimer: I have to give credit to Stephanie Meyers for creating the Twilight characters she so awesomely created.**

**Author's Note:**** This chapter is not going to be a long one as most Prison visits don't last very long but you will now meet the 2****nd**** most important woman in Paul's life and see her reaction to Bella. You will also see what kind of gift his mother has. OH! How'd ya'll like Charlie taking charge of the situation with Alyssa's parents before Paul got the chance to. Paul knocked him silly with the Car door yes and even left a heel print in his chest (possibly breaking a few ribs if you think about it) but I thought I'd add that twist in there with Charlie since he's always being portrayed as somewhat of a puss lol. Enjoy Ladies and Gents.**

**Chapter 8: Washington State Revelations**

Alyssa woke up the morning she was supposed to meet Paul's mother with a huge smile on her face. She quickly took a shower and threw on some makeup and flat ironed her hair before walking into her room in nothing but a towel to pick out her outfit for the day. She let the towel drop to the floor and looked in her full length mirror for the first time in years. She studied herself and liked that she was 5'5 with honey blonde hair and baby blue eyes her breasts were not too big and not too small and she loved the shape of her ass in a tight pair of jeans. What made her look at herself this morning? The way Paul was so delicate with her body the day before cherishing every inch of her all the while telling her how beautiful she was. He gave her a new confidence that she had missed having, if only her friends back home could see her now! She decided that since things were normal now and she wouldn't have to worry about her parents finding her she would call Joey and Nadia later that night and invite them to Forks for a while.

After tossing around everything in her closet she finally settled on a blue spaghetti strap dress and a pair of heels. She looked in the mirror once more liking what she saw and walked out to meet Bella and Charlie down in the kitchen for breakfast. "Morning sunshine" Charlie said "How are we feeling today?" and Alyssa smiled "I've never been better" she said taking a seat across from Charlie. "I'm glad to see you've actually got some color back to your cheeks again" Charlie commented "Would a certain Quileute boy have anything to do with this?" and Alyssa blushed. "I know you two are getting pretty serious, Billy told me. I'm glad for the both of you because I know Paul's had a rough go of it as well with what happened to his folks." Charlie said "I also heard you were accompanying him to Seattle today to see Sarah, is that true?" Alyssa nodded "He wants me to meet his mom because she is still important to him. He says he does not blame her or look down on her for what she did nor where she's at" she said and Charlie nodded and said "I don't think anyone does, she is a good woman she just got fed up. I hated that we had to take her in but she went willingly." he said "Tell Sarah hello for me and I will try to come with the two of you next time" Alyssa agreed to do that. "NOW! Uncle Charlie, Bella and I were talking the other day and we noticed that you and Sue Clearwater are getting mighty cozy, what's going on their? I'm sure Seth and Leah are also wondering." Alyssa asked and Bella perked her head up wondering the same thing. "We just enjoy each other's company that's all, if it goes anywhere beyond that? You guys will be the first to know" Charlie said with a laugh. They finished eating and Charlie headed off to work and Alyssa and Bella dilly dallied around the house until Paul came to pick her up at 12.

As usual Paul couldn't wait to see Alyssa again so he showed up 30 minutes early and announced his arrival with a polite ringing of the doorbell. Alyssa ran to answer the door and jumped in his arms once it was open "I missed you" she said kissing him and he took her hand and said "As did I, you look beautiful Lyssa. Are you ready to go?" he asked and when she nodded they said goodbye to Bella and started toward Seattle, "I want to warn you my mother has a bit of a gift." Paul said and Alyssa raised her eyebrows "She can predict the near future with the touch of a hand." he said and Alyssa said "OH! OK! Well I hope ours is a great one" she smiled, "I'm sure it will be" he said "SO! Are you excited about starting school Monday? Charlie managed to let you and Bella transfer out to the rez for the rest of high school. I work out there from time to time as a mentor and tutor." he said "Yeah, I'm excited. Maybe you can tutor me in a few things" she said seductively and Paul laughed and said "Maybe! But seriously I saw you and Bella's transcripts and I don't see how you guys are only juniors" "What do you mean?" Alyssa asked and he continued "I talked to the counselor and she said as long as you and Bella pass your classes this semester they are going to let you guys graduate a year early, how cool is that?" he said and Alyssa squealed "That would be awesome!" she said.

About an hour later they arrived at the gate of Washington State Penitentiary and after Paul said his hello to the guard he pulled up to the women's side of the prison. He opened the door for Alyssa and they headed inside to the visitation area. They took a seat at a table and a few minutes later a beautiful Quileute woman walked out and sat across from us. "Oh Paulie, I've missed you baby" the woman said "This must be the infamous Alyssa I've heard so much about in your letters" she said and Paul nodded "Yes mom, this is the love of my life and hopefully one day my future wife, Alyssa Swan. Lyssa this is my mother Sarah Hach." he said. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Hach" she said extending her hand "Paul has told me so much about you" Sarah took Alyssa's hand and said "It's nice to meet you too." She whispered to Alyssa "Keep a close eye out Alyssa you will have a wonderful surprise coming to you and Paul around June that will make you both happy" she said letting go of her hand. Alyssa wondered what she meant but she didn't push it and she said "Uncle Charlie wanted me to tell you hey and that he would be coming with us next time" Alyssa said and Sarah smiled and asked "How IS Charlie doing?" and Alyssa said "He's doing well, he helped me with a family problem the other day but he's still catching the bad guys everyday as usual"

They sat and talked with Sarah for about another hour when the guard signaled it was time to wrap things up. They all said their goodbyes and Paul and Alyssa left shortly after the guard took Sarah back into population. On the ride home Paul asked "So, what do you think?" and Alyssa smiled "Oh Paul, she's wonderful!" she said. The rest of the ride home they talked about anything and everything that came to mind and upon arriving back at Alyssa's house they went upstairs to her room to watch a movie before calling it a night.


	9. Chapter 9

**TWISTED**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight though I wish I did.**

**Author's Note:****I know I left you guys wondering what Paul's mother meant by a surprise in June well I guess you will all have to read on and find out now won't you? LOL**

**Chapter 9: School and Surprises**

Alyssa spent the remainder of the weekend with Paul and the rest of the pack in La Push and she woke up Monday morning feeling right and ready for her first day at the reservation high school. She was excited because she had all of her classes with Bella, Jacob, Quil and Embry and her 4th period study hall was supervised by none other than the love of her life Paul who had been working out there part time since he graduated 2 years earlier. (Yes, Paul is 19 I'm sorry I never mentioned his age) In first period Alyssa and Bella introduced themselves to everyone in the class they didn't know and sat back down to listen to the teacher assign everyone a lab partner, Alyssa's was Embry, and the teacher began to drone on about whatever the day's biology lesson was about. She got to know Embry a little better being his lab partner and Alyssa realized that Embry was actually pretty cool. She had hung out with him multiple times but she never actually got to know him that well because she was so absorbed in Paul but she could actually see being good friends with him.

The bell rang signaling second period and she and the guys filed out to head to drama class which she had with Bella and surprisingly Jacob. Alyssa enjoyed drama back home so she figured she would enjoy it there as well. "Settle down class" the teacher boomed and everyone got quiet "This is going to be an exciting semester for everyone involved with the Drama department as we are planning to put on a musical" Alyssa heard a few groans from the class but she was excited, she had yet to show anyone her hidden talents so the play would be perfect. "As my junior and seniors I am leaving it up to you to vote on this years play. I have it narrowed down to either Grease or The Sound of Music" the teacher said and Alyssa saw Bella and Jacob actually poke their heads up on that one. "Grease could be kind of fun" Alyssa head Jacob whisper and smiled "Do you sing?" she whispered to him and he smiled "Maybe a little…but don't tell the guys" he said, "If you are cast as a lead though Jake, you know they will hear your beautiful voice baby, you know this right?" Bella whispered and Jacob said "Sure Sure" "Would you still do it?" Alyssa asked and he said "Yeah I guess I could". "Well if we DID do a play I would rather be backstage or an extra cause I am too much of a klutz to be a lead character." Bella said and the three of us laughed "But what if Jake was cast as Danny and me as Sandy?" Alyssa asked and Bella shrugged and said "It's not like you two will actually kiss or anything and besides, you are my cousin and he is my soul mate nothing will change that and besides it's all for fun anyway!" she said and we both nodded in agreement. We were interrupted when the teacher said "OK class let's vote, show of hands for Grease" she said and damn near everyone had their hand raised so the teacher admitting defeat said "Grease it is then. We will be holding auditions tomorrow during after school for anyone interested in trying out for a part. The people in this class are guaranteed a part as either an extra or a stagehand but if any of you try out for a major roll you will be judged equally with everyone else involved. For the auditions you will be required to sing a piece of a Grease song acapella and read for the part you are trying out for. I wish you all luck and may the best actors win." she said just as the bell rang signaling third period which was English. On the walk over Alyssa, Bella and Jacob talked a bit more about the play and Alyssa said "I dunno if I want to try out or not. I mean I would love to play Sandy but I haven't sang in front of anyone in so long I don't know if I'm any good." and Bella smacked her lips "PLEASE! Girl you are one of the best singers I know and it's about time for the people around here to see that…INCLUDING Paul" Bella said "And AS FOR YOU Jake, You'd better try out as well cause with your looks and voice I would KILL to see you in that leather get up Danny wears" Bella licked her lips and let out a grunt causing them all to burst out laughing before we split up so Bella and Alyssa could go to senior English.

The teacher introduced herself to those who were not familiar with her but Alyssa recognized the name of their teacher being a huge fan. "My name is Stephanie Meyer, You may call me Mrs. Meyer. I will be your teacher this year." she said "Some of you may recognize my name as the author of Twilight, New Moon, Breaking Dawn and the Host, I am proud to be here teaching you guys this year" Alyssa just KNEW she was going to enjoy this class as Mrs. Meyer passed out the syllabus for the semester. "I want you all to pull out your notebooks required for this class and write until I tell you to stop. I don't care what it's about nor how long it is, I just want you to write." she said "Get to it" Alyssa opened her notebook and wrote about her life since she ran away from home to Forks, meeting and falling in love with Paul and having an amazing family and friends. After writing for about 30 minutes Mrs. Meyer called time and had everyone close their books. "Ladies and Gentlemen we will be doing this every morning for the entire semester and your journal will count for a quarter of your grade the other quarter will be end of course exams and the other half will be your senior project which will basically be an autobiography of yourself in scrapbook form. I am now passing out the guidelines for your project and what each chapter should be about." She gave everyone a sheet of paper and then for the rest of class Ms. Meyer got to know her students better by having everyone stand up and tell something interesting about themselves.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of fourth period and Alyssa almost RAN out of the door. She was out of there and down the hall so fast that Bella yelled "ALLY CAT WAIT UP!" and ran to catch up with her "Where's the fire?" she laughed and Alyssa smiled and said "I'm sorry 4th period is just my favorite class besides drama" and Bella laughed "I wonder WHY" she said. Alyssa and Bella caught up with Jacob, Quil and Embry who also had 4th period study hall and they walked in to find Paul sitting behind the desk. "Come on in and have a seat" he said trying to sound professional "Alyssa Swan to the front please" he said with a smile and Alyssa had to stifle a laugh. She walked to his desk and whispered "You look good in that suit Paul" and he smiled "How's your day been?" he said and Alyssa said "It's better now my love!" Paul squeezed her hand and said "I'd love to kiss you right now but it's against school policy. Let me take you home though" he said and Alyssa nodded "I love you" she said and he smiled "I love you too" he said before Alyssa took her seat. He stood up and said "All right class I will probably be your most lenient teacher this year so just take this time to do homework and whatever else you want within the confines of this room" he said. Alyssa did what little homework she had from English and Biology and decided to start on the first couple of chapters in her senior project until the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Everyone filed out and Alyssa said "I'll wait for you in the parking lot" to Paul before walking out with Bella and Jacob. Paul made his way to the parking lot a few minutes later after grabbing his things.

Alyssa waited in the faculty parking lot by Paul's car and ran over to him when she saw him leaving the building. She threw her arms around him and gave him a huge kiss before they got into his car to leave. "I love you Paul Hach" she said and he kissed her back and said "I love you too Alyssa Swan". Paul opened the door to let Alyssa in and Alyssa asked "How much longer do you have to be a study hall monitor?" and he said "This is my last semester before the PE teacher retires and I take his spot as the PE teacher and athletic director. I will also coach basketball and soccer." "I think you will make a good PE teacher and an even BETTER coach" Alyssa said snuggling up next to him as they drove to Sam and Emily's house for dinner. "OH! I almost forgot" Alyssa said "Bella talked me and Jake into auditioning for Danny and Sandy in the school's performance of Grease" and Paul got a shocked look on his face "I had heard that Jake could sing but I had no IDEA you could" he said and Alyssa blushed "I used to sing all the time, and even write music, play the piano and the guitar but with everything that my parents put me through I just gave up on it. Bella wants me to start singing again so she feels Grease would be my chance to shine again as she put it" she said and Paul squeezed her hand "I'm sure you will do GREAT and I will be right there front row center cheering you on along with Charlie and everyone else in the pack" he said pulling her hand up to his lips and kissing it. "I was wondering my love if you had plans tonight after dinner with Sam and Emily" he asked and Alyssa said no and Paul said "Well would you like to come spend the night with me?" and Alyssa said "I guess it would be all right with Charlie", "Well it SHOULD Lyssa seeing as you are 18 now" he said with a grin. Alyssa gasped when she realized that she had forgotten her OWN BIRTHDAY. "I feel so dumb!" she said blushing and Paul said "Lyssa, baby you are far from that you have just had a lot on your mind" and Alyssa said "I am kind of upset that Bella and Charlie didn't even remind me nor wish me happy birthday!" and as they pulled up to Sam and Emily's house Paul whispered "The night is still young baby. Let's go inside" he said taking her hand and helping her out of the car.

Paul and Alyssa walked to the front door and knocked. Emily quickly came to the door and opened it 'PAUL ALYSSA! What a pleasant surprise!" she said rather loudly and Sam quickly rushed to Emily's side after a few minutes. "Hey guys" he said "Come on in, Emily is just finishing up dinner" Paul and Alyssa followed Sam and Emily into the living room where they were deafened by everyone jumping up and yelling "SURPRISE" and "Happy Birthday Alyssa!" Alyssa couldn't help but smile as she saw all of her friends from La Push as well as Bella and Charlie standing around. "Thank you so much guys!" she said and walked deeper into the living room to see two familiar faces looking back at her,

"ALYSSA!" Joey and Nadia screamed launching across the living room and tackling her. "Wha-What are you guys DOING here?" Alyssa exclaimed and Charlie stepped forward and said "I heard you mention to Bella the other day that you wished you could see these girls again and so I made a call to their parents and flew them out for your birthday, unfortunately though they have to catch a flight later tonight" Alyssa ran over and tackled Charlie with a huge bear hug and said "You ROCK Uncle Charlie!" "Girls I guess you have met everyone here" Alyssa said and they nodded before Alyssa pulled Paul into her and said "THIS Ladies is the love of my life, Paul Hach. Paul, honey these two devils right here are my two VERY best friends Joey Reese and Nadia Demowitz" "It's nice to meet you, Lyssa has told me so much about you ladies" he said offering his hand and Joey and Nadia hugged him instead "We hug in North Carolina" Joey said with a smile and then both she and Nadia turned to Alyssa and said "DAMN girl He's FOINE!" and Alyssa laughed and said "Yep and he's all mine forever ain't that right baby?" and Paul smiled "Yes, my love that's true if you will put up with me that long" and they all laughed.

Everyone ate and drank and had a good time and as the afternoon slowly turned to night signaling that her friends were about to leave the girls looked at Alyssa and said "Al, I hate that we have to leave in a few but before we go Nadia and I got you something for your birthday" Joey said handing her an envelope "I hope you like it" Nadia added as Alyssa opened the envelope to reveal 2 tickets to Hawaii round trip and reservations for a week anytime she felt like redeeming it "You guys!" she said hugging them "You shouldn't have" and Joey said "Al, you have always wanted to go and when Charlie told us about your man friend here we threw in a ticket for him as well." Alyssa hugged the girls once more and then Charlie stepped forward and said "I have to take the girls back to the airport but they were only PART of my present to you." he said leading her to the table to two long boxes and one short fat box. "I hope you like this sweetie, Bella mentioned something about you missing it so I figured what the hell!" he said and Alyssa tore open the first box and tears began streaming down her face as she gazed upon the most BEAUTIFUL Fender Strat guitar that she had ever seen. She hugged Charlie before tearing open the short box revealing an amp for her guitar "HEY ALYSSA!" Jacob yelled "You better let me shred on that kid" he said causing everyone to laugh. "Oh Uncle Charlie, you shouldn't have" she said before moving to the last "That one is from Bells" Charlie said and Bella added "I know you missed it the most" Alyssa ripped open the box to reveal a keyboard with recording capabilities and a microphone attachment. She began to cry even harder as she threw her arms around both Bella and Charlie and thanked them a million times. Charlie left with Joey and Nadia a few minutes later to take them to the airport after Alyssa told him she would be staying with Paul and Bella with Jacob.

As the night dwindled down Paul said "Lyssa, there's just one gift left" he said "Two actually" He handed her a long slender box and she opened it to reveal the most beautiful gold charm bracelet that she could every imagine. The charms consisted of a little wolf hand carved out of wood, a diamond heart, sun, a butterfly (Alyssa's favorite) and a little game controller which caused her to laugh. "I love it" she said "I guess I need to get you a few new charms" he said and she threw her arms around him and kissed him "Paul it's PERFECT" she said "I love you!" "That's not it!" he said "Alyssa, I could wait around forever to ask you this but I know and you know without a doubt that we are meant to be together forever" and Alyssa nodded as Paul pulled her close taking her hands in his and sliding something on her wedding ring finger "Marry me Alyssa Swan" he whispered and she started to cry hysterically before she killed him and said "YES! YES Paul I WILL marry you!" He kissed her again and said "We can take it slow, there's no rush, we have the rest of our lives to walk down that aisle. I just wanted you to have something from me to PROVE how committed to you I am" and she said "I love you Paul" and he replied "I love you more Lyssa". He kissed her passionately and they stood there for a while kissing until they heard a loud clearing of a throat.

They turned around and saw all eyes were on them. "Well, let's see it" Bella said and Alyssa looked at her confused "He came to Charlie and I first. At first Charlie thought he was crazy after only a month of dating but I explained to Charlie that Quileutes have love at first sight and it lasts forever" she said "He didn't question it he just went along with it". Alyssa held out her hand as everyone took a look at the ring and gave their congratulations. "It was my mothers" Paul whispered in Alyssa's ear causing her to tear up even more "She told me to give it to you after she first met you and touched your hand even though she still refuses to tell me in her letters what she meant by what she said is in store for us in June. I am actually anxious to know that one" Alyssa nodded in agreeance before Jacob stepped forward "Last present Alyssa and then we will let you and Paul go." he said "This is from all of us in the pack…Bella helped us pick it out." He pushed a small box in her direction and she opened it to find a set of keys. "Jacob? What is this?" she asked confused and then Bella said "Come one let's go see" with a huge shit-eating grin on her face. They all walked out behind Sam and Emily's house where Alyssa caught the first glimpse of her brand new silver Jeep Liberty. "I LOVE IT" she said putting her hand over her mouth and then Bella said "I figured we'd go with silver because of Paul" and Paul stifled a laugh at the wolf reference. Alyssa got behind the wheel and cranked it up and listened to the engine before driving around front and parking it behind Paul's Charger (yes, Paul drives one of the older muscle car models of the Dodge Charger). She locked the door and headed back to the guys throwing her arms around the entire group "THANK YOU! I love you guys!" she said "NOW! I'd like to go spend some alone time with my new fiance but thank you guys for EVERYTHING" Everyone said their good byes and she and Paul headed out to his place after loading the stuff she got into her jeep,

When they got to Paul's house he grabbed the guitar, amp and keyboard out of the Jeep and brought them inside for Alyssa and said "Lyssa, I want to hear you sing". Alyssa blushed before grabbing a chair and putting it behind the keyboard and turned it on. "OK! I am kind of rusty" she said "But you don't mind country do you? I mean growing up in North Carolina that's what I am used to hearing" and he nodded before she began to play and sing Martina MacBride's song "Concrete Angel". At the end of the song Paul stood up and walked over to Alyssa wrapping his arms around her "That was beautiful" he said and Alyssa replied "It's what I used to hum to myself when things started to get bad around my place. Oh Paul I am so GLAD that nightmare is over" she said kissing him. She stood up and turned to face him "Make love to me Paul" she murmured kissing him again. He picked her up bridal style while still kissing her and carried her to the bedroom gently laying her on the bed and they made love before falling asleep in each other's arms after Alyssa whispered "This is the best birthday of my life".

**Author's Note: WOW! I think I went for a longer chapter this time but HEY that's what happens when I throw in the forgotten birthday twist haha! Until next time my faithful readers, let's here the reviews. Next Chapter will be kind of funny if you can picture Jacob up on stage singing and shaking his tail in tight leather pants lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TWISTED**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight but I don't I just like to play with them.**

**Author's Note: ****This chapter is going to be a bit short as it is the auditions, cast selection and rehearsal before the show. Yet again ladies and gents try to picture Jacob…I did after writing the last chapter and the only reason I am tying in a play is just so I can live out my little Jacob in leather pants fantasy LOL All though I think Paul would look good in them as well, that's another tale to tell. Haha**

**Chapter 10 Auditions and Aftermath**

The next couple of weeks were a blur for Alyssa with auditions, being cast as Sandy alongside Jacob as Danny, school, rehearsal, spending time with Paul and everything in between. She was sure things would slow down after the premiere but until then it was work work work. Alyssa couldn't complain though as she stood in the home economics builging getting fitted for her poodle skirt and for the tight leather get up she would have to wear at the end, and she was DYING to see Paul's reaction to that one as well, she was back doing something she loved with people she loved.

She managed to spend weekends with Paul and sometimes his mother when they went to visit and she felt their blond growing with each passing moment. Alyssa had to admit that life was good. She hadn't had any drama since her mother and father were locked up and as far as she could tell she doubted if she ever would. So she did was Bella had been begging her to do since day one and lived every day to the fullest and was thankful to be alive, in love and growing stronger with each passing moment.

The day before the premiere they did a dress rehearsal and Alyssa was nervous even though she had gone over everything a thousand times and she could tell Jacob was too as they stood on the stage doing their song and dance routine to "You're the one that I want" and when it was time for Jacob to pick her up and start swinging her around during part of the dance they both started to get the giggles which pissed the drama teacher off but has Bella in the background howling with laughter. "All right you two. From the top! Mr Black, Miss Swan PLEASE don't crack up this time or you may do it tomorrow as well" she said and it cause them to laugh once more. As if it were contagious everyone cracked up including Ms. May, the drama teacher.

After a few minutes they had all the giggles out and got serious once more and began from the top and aced the song and dance before moving on to the final song and curtain call. They all sang and danced to the song and when it was time to do the curtain call each couple from the play strolled down the man made line of people and took a bow before they moved on to the dancer and then the extras.

"That's a wrap ladies and gentlemen, now if you would like let's all meet up at first for the pre premiere bonfire" Ms. May said and everyone scurried around to change and get ready for the party. Alyssa quickly called Paul to tell him to meet her down at first beach before she, Bella and Jacob piled into her Jeep to drive over. Some other kids from the drama department were already there when they arrived getting things set up and Jacob threw a match in the fire pit to get the fire started before more people arrived. Paul showed up a few minutes later and walked over to the group wrapping his arms around Alyssa and said "Are you excite babe?" and Alyssa leaned back into him and sighed "I am both excited AND nervous", "Well I can help you calm your nerves" Paul said with a wink and Alyssa blushed before saying "The sooner the better but with me being a main cast member I have to be here" she said. "We'll make it a quickie then" he whispered causing her to blush. She nodded as he took her hand and lead her to a uninhabited part of the beach out of view. They began to kiss passionately before struggling to quickly undo each other's pants. Alyssa threw her shirt over her head and leaned against the boulder wrapping her legs around Paul's waist as he entered her. "OH!" she screamed upon him entering her and he began to thrust quickly and deeply inside of her causing them both to moan with pleasure. He licked and sucked on her nipples as he kept his motion causing Alyssa to moan even louder. Alyssa wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt her release closing in on her and when she looked in Paul's eyes she knew he was close as well. He continued to thrust even faster before they both came and then collapsed before getting dressed again. "GOD! That was amazing" Alyssa said "I can't WAIT to see what's in store for tonight!" Alyssa had practically moved in with Paul over the past few weeks spending most of her days there and many nights. "What about if I showed you EVERY night?" he said squeezing her hand as they walked "What do you mean, Paul?" she asked and he said "Why don't you move in with me? I mean officially move in with me" and Alyssa stopped walking and stood there as if pondering the idea "OF COURSE I will Paul!" she said throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionately. They walked back to the party and hung out with the rest of the crowd for a while. "SO! JAKE!" Alyssa said "Do the guys know about tomorrow yet?" and Jake put his head down "No I have tried to block it out of my thoughts so they won't know until they get there" he said "They think it's just going to be you in the play" and Paul said "Your secrets safe with me bro" and laughed "Can't wait to see if you can actually move and sing bro" he said and that made Bella howl with laughter as Alyssa and Jacob joined in.

The next day they didn't have school so Alyssa and Paul headed to Charlie's house to tell him they were moving in together. "UNCLE CHARLIE" Alyssa yelled upon entering the house and she heard a yell from the living room. She walked in to see Charlie, Billy and Quil Sr. in the living room watching the baseball game on TV. "Uncle Charlie, I wanted to let you know that Paul and I are officially moving in together as of today" she said and he looked up at her and smile "I know" he said and Alyssa looked at him confused "What? How did you know?" she said and he let out a chuckle "You two are grown, engaged and you have practically already moved in, I figured it was only a matter of time. You two have my blessing." he said before turning back to watch the game.

Alyssa packed up all of her things and they went back to Paul's house and OFFICIALLY moved her in. It was 4 by the time they got done and she was beginning to get nervous as 7 pm loomed near. "You want a quick stress relief before we head to the school?" Paul asked and Alyssa nodded. Paul pushed her back on the bed playfully and undid her pants sliding them off before proceeding to go down on her. He stay down there licking and sucking as he put two fingers into her Alyssa screamed out in pleasure feeling her peak drawing nearer as Paul continues to attack her woman parts with his mouth. Her breathing became shallow as she screamed out and exploded into Paul's mouth. Paul licked up the feminine juices and they got dressed and headed to the school.

Paul dropped Alyssa off at the back entrance to the auditorium before leaving to find a parking spot. Alyssa rushed inside and began frantically working to get ready for the first scene by putting on some makeup, her white top and her pink poodle skirt over top of her white tank top and white shorts they were all required to wear. She took a deep breath and met Jacob and Bella backstage hugging them for luck as the opening song began to play and the audience applauded, Alyssa was the first of the trio to go onstage and she heard one of the guys from the pack howl when she walked onstage causing her to smile. When Jacob showed his face onstage the pack howl with laughter but after seeing what he was working with they shut up really quick and howled with applause.

As the play progressed toward the end Alyssa and Jacob got ready for the last number. Alyssa slid into her black leather pants and black peasant top and threw on her leather coat as Bella curled and teased out her hair the way Sandy had it in the movie and they headed out for the last number. As soon as Alyssa walked on stage I her little get up she glanced in the audience and saw that everyone in the pack, including Paul, sat with their mouths hanging wide open at the sight of her. Jacob started to do the same but he tried to keep focus as they went through the song and dance routine and moved into the final song. They got ready for curtain call and Ms. May announced each couple and their respective real names as they came down the line. When it came time for Jacob and Alyssa to come down the line they heard "And FINALLY playing Daddy and Sandy give it up for Alyssa Swan and Jacob Black" We came down the aisle arm in arm as the crowd went crazy. Jacob and Alyssa took a bow and the applauses continued until the curtain fell signaling the end of the production. Alyssa didn't bother changing her outfit since Ms. May let her keep it after seeing Paul's initial reaction to seeing her in it in hopes to tantalize him even more. She met up with Bella and Jacob and walked out of the back exit to find the entire pack standing there waiting. Paul walked up to Alyssa carrying a dozen red roses in his hand and kissed her passionately "You have no IDEA about the things I want to do to you looking like that" he whispered in her ear and Alyssa giggled as they headed out to the after party at first beach. As the night dragged on Alyssa and Paul scooted out without so much as a good bye.

They had barely gotten the door locked when the began to attack each other with kisses stripping their clothes off in a hurry scattering them about the house. When they finally made it to the bedroom Paul began to lay Alyssa on the bed but Alyssa stopped him and pushed him back on the bed before straddling him. She leaned over and kissed him passionately before positioning herself above his massive manhood. She entered him inside of her slowly and began rocking her hips back and forth as they both moaned with delight. She began to pick up speed as she rode on top bouncing like she was on a trampoline. She felt herself tense up as her release neared and noticed Paul's manhood twitch with the same anticipation. She rocked a few more times and they both exploded together before Alyssa leaned over and passionately kissed Paul. Paul then rolled Alyssa over while still inside of her so that she was on her back. She pulled her legs up and out of the way showing how flexible she is as Paul began to pound into her causing her to scream out his name louder and louder. Just as she was getting close to her climax Paul backed off slowing down. Alyssa pleaded him with her eyes to let her finished and Paul just smirked before pounding into her again. She felt herself close once again and Paul backed off once more when she was about to come causing her to groan and Paul just snickered and continued going at a slow pace once again and just when Alyssa couldn't take it anymore he began to pound into her again until they both came together with the most powerful force they had ever felt before curling up together to go to sleep. "Tonight was a good night" Alyssa thought before drifting off to sleep in Paul's arms.

**Author's Note: ****Let's hear it guys, what do you think? Things are moving right along on schedule as the semester begins to come to a close, thus bringing a close to a chapter in Alyssa's life. The next chapter will be graduation. Oh yeah, did I happen to mention that they graduate in JUNE? If you have been paying attention you will get the hint.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TWISTED**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, don't own it didn't create it, wish I did end of story. LOL**

**Author's Note:**** Insomnia is a bitch and this is my way of making her suffer so I can go to sleep…lol. On a serious note I am SURE you are all still BUGGED about what Paul's mother meant by June…well Kiddies it's getting near. **

**Chapter 11: Graduation and the Beginning of a New Chapter**

It had been a month and a half since the play and Alyssa was spending time with Paul, Bella and Jacob having a cram session before finals. Alyssa was pretty sure she had everything down as far as material was concerned so she put the finishing touched on the last chapter of her senior project which was due the next day before her first set of finals. Alyssa had been so stressed about finals that she didn't even notice the date which was May 28 and Paul's 20th birthday was the next day. Alyssa guessed he didn't notice either but she made a plan to cook a special dinner in honor of the occasion.

When she arrived at school she walked with Bella, Jacob and Embry directly to the Biology lab to take their final. "All right ladies and gentlemen" the boring ass teacher droned "Make sure all books are turned in and that your pencils are sharpened at this time to avoid interruption during this exam. A few minutes later he passed out the exam papers and told them to begin. Alyssa flew through the questions as she knew every answer and turned in her paper before walking out into the hallway since they could leave after they were done. She waited in the lobby for the rest of the guys to finish and she watched as Embry walked out ahead of Bella and Jacob. "That was tough" Embry said as they all four walked away toward the rooms of their second exams. Since there was no exam in drama Alyssa, Bella and Jacob headed back to Alyssa and Paul's house to chill out and play Xbox until Paul was done helping with testing.

Alyssa cooked dinner for everyone and when Paul came home he sniffed the air and said "What's that wonderful smell?" Alyssa rushed out to greet him with a kiss and replied "I an making you a down home North Carolina dinner." she said "Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, peas, friend string beans with onions, bacon and mushroom, gravy and homemade biscuits and for dessert I decided to make an apple and blueberry pie from scratch. I just sent Bells and Jake out to get ice cream to go on top" She watched as a smile spread across Paul's face as he pulled her into him "What am I going to do with you Lyssa? You are just too good to me" he said kissing her once more before following her into the kitchen to help finish up.

Bella and Jacob came back with the ice cream just as Paul was setting the table and Alyssa was pulling the pies out of the oven to cool. "Ally Cat, I haven't ad a southern meal since Grammy Swan was still alive. This ought to be good" Bella said and Alyssa smiled "I stole a few of her recipes" she said. They all sat down to eat and Alyssa sat back and watched as they ate and smiled at how much they enjoyed the meal. After clearing the table Alyssa cut the pies and Paul put a scoop of ice cream on each piece before taking them to the table. Everyone devoured both pies before they all retired to the living room to watch a movie and play Xbox when it started to get late Bella and Jacob excused themselves and went home. Alyssa was in the kitchen singing softly while washing the dishes when Paul came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her causing her to smile. "I love you Alyssa Nicole Swan" he whispered "You are going to be a wonderful wife and mother someday" she smiled even wider and turned around to face him after wiping her hand on the dish towel "And you Paul Alexander Hach will make a wonderful husband and father someday. Happy Birthday" she said kissing him. Paul deepened the kiss pushing her back against the sink and fiddled with the string on her sweat pants before pushing them over her hips and rubbing her bare female parts. Alyssa was starting to really get into it as she unbuttoned his pants sliding them off of his hips making a light thud as they hit the floor. She turned around and bent over the edge of the sink as Paul positioned himself to enter her from behind. She moaned as he slid himself inside of her and began to thrust in and out slowly. "Faster" she breathed causing him to pick up speed and she moaned even louder. "MMM. Deeper Paul!" she screamed and he grabbed her shoulders thrusting himself all the way inside of her with increasing speed and intensity. "Baby, I have got to slow down or I am going to come" he breathed as he continued pounding into her from behind and she shook her head "MMM I'm close too" she moaned, her breath becoming more and more shallow with every thrust. A few thrusts later and they both came and collapse on the counter. They stood there for a few minutes before pulling their pants up and Alyssa finished the dishes. After she was done she and Paul took a shower together and then went to bed.

The next day Alyssa got up and ready to take her final exam in English, the last she will hopefully EVER have to take in high school. As Mrs. Meyers laid the paper sin front of the, Alyssa sighed before beginning her exam and leaving upon completion. She headed home with Bella and Jacob in tow to cook and play around on the keyboard and guitar until Paul got home. He was happy to hear Alyssa and Jacob playing and singing when he got home so he just sat on the couch next to Bella and listened. When they were done he said "That was wonderful", They ate dinner and then played a few more songs before calling it a night. School was officially out for senior and their graduation was 2 days away on June 2nd.

The next day while Paul went to work to finish up his end of the year stuff at school, Alyssa and Bella headed to Port Angeles to pick out outfits for both the graduation ceremony, to wear under their gowns, and the after party at first beach. After searching for hour they finally had what they wanted and headed home. "UGH!" Bella said "Do you have any midol? Fucking period cramps are KILLING me" Alyssa fished around in her purse for some Midol and handed it to Bella. They dilly dallied around the house for a while and then Bella headed home when Paul got there. "Hey honey, how was your day?" Alyssa said giving him a kiss, "It was fine, are you excited about tomorrow?" he said and Alyssa nodded "I'm just ready for it to be OVER" she said "I am SO not looking forward to giving the valedictorian speech though." "I'm sure you will do fine and I will be out in the audience rooting you on so if it helps picture me naked" he said and they both laughed before sitting down to dinner and a movie. After the move was over they took a shower and called it a night.

The next morning Alyssa woke up with butterflies in her stomach so bad she had to run to the bathroom to throw up to calm her nerves. She laid there clutching the toilet at Paul ran to get her a cool washcloth for her neck and some ginger ale to settle her stomach "I'm sorry honey I guess I was more nervous than I thought" she said with a laugh standing up to brush her teeth before getting ready for the ceremony. When it was time to go Alyssa grabbed her cap and gown and her note cards for her speech and jumped into Paul's Charger with him and they headed to the school. Alyssa met up with Bella, the salutatorian, and took their seats onstage with the principal and guest speaker which just so happened to be Charlie. As the music played everyone came marching in and took a seat before the principal walked to the podium to say a few words before announcing Alyssa as this years Valedictorian. Alyssa began to feel a bit dizzy as she heard the words "And now the class of 2010's Valedictorian, Alyssa Swan, would like to say a few words" the Principal said taking his seat. Alyssa stood up feeling even more dizzy and tried to shake it off as she walked to the podium and said "Class of 2010 these past four years have been the best of our lives and-" She felt everything go black as she fainted on the stage.

When Alyssa woke up she was laying in the hospital with Paul at her side. "Where am I?" she said and he smiled "You fainted honey, you are in the hospital. The doctor wouldn't tell me anything else until you woke up" he said and then the doctor walked into the room carrying a clipboard and said "Miss Swan it seems you were very dehydrated but I need to get a urine sample from you to make sure there's nothing else wrong." he said handing her a cup. She stood up and walked into the bathroom in her room and came back out and handed the cup to the doctor before laying back down.

They must have been there a good two hours before a nurse popped her head in long enough to ask Alyssa when her last period was. Alyssa thought back and gave her a date sometime the month before and after the nurse jotted the number down she ducked back out. "What is going on? What's taking so long?" Alyssa whined "I want to go home!". Paul grabbed Alyssa's hand and gave it a squeeze "Soon baby, they just want to make sure there's nothing else wrong." he said kissing her forehead gently. A few minutes later the doctor came back in and said "Well you have no infections or anything like that but the urinalysis and blood test confirmed it" he stopped and Alyssa got frustrated "What's WRONG with me?" she fumed and the doctor laughed and said "Nothing you are a happy healthy expecting woman" and Alyssa said "Wait What? What do to mean EXPECTING?" and the doctor smiled and said "Congratulations mom and dad!" he said and Alyssa's jaw dropped she was pregnant. "I'm pregnant?" she asked and the doctor nodded. She felt Paul's arm go limp as it was his turn to pass out cold and the finding. The doctor left the room and a few minutes late Paul woke up and said "Did I just hear right?" and Alyssa nodded "We're having a baby?" he asked and she beamed. "So THAT'S what mom mean" he said his voice full of understanding as he leaned over and kissed Alyssa and then bent down to kiss her belly "I'm your daddy" he whispered into her belly as tears formed in Alyssa's eyes "I love you Lyssa, so much and you don't know how PROUD I am that you are carrying my child" he said kissing her once more and Alyssa smiled "I love you more Paul and you have not IDEA how honored I am to carry your child" she said kissing him once more. A few minutes later a nurse came in with Alyssa's release papers and they headed back to La Push where Paul called for everyone, including Charlie, to meet at their house because they had an announcement to make.

**Author's Note:**** What do you think? How'd you like that twist there? How do you think everyone else is going to react to the news? Read and review ladies and gents and I'll try to write more later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**TWISTED**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight but wouldn't it be nice…**

**Author's Note:**** Let's see how everyone reacts now shall we? Lol**

**Chapter 12: Reactions**

Alyssa and Paul got home just before everyone arrived and he carried her into the house bridal style kissing her and saying "I love you so much Lyssa" he said and leaned down to kiss her belly once more "And you too little one" Alyssa giggled and wrapped her arms around him "I love you so much Paul, I guess your mom was right when she said that something would happen in June that would bring us both joy" she said and he nodded kissing her once more. "You have no IDEA how happy I am Lyssa, I mean you are having my baby and you agreed to put up with my ass for life by marrying me." he said with a laugh "I have to admit when we first met and got together I was nervous as hell cause I had never really been in love before nonetheless find my SOUL MATE at our first meeting and now here we are" he added and Alyssa smiled yet again "I love you too my love!" she said. "Lyssa, I have been thinking about something for a while now since you agreed to marry me." he said "When we found out what we just found out it confirmed my decision was the right one. Alyssa looked at him "What is it honey?" she asked and Paul sighed before continuing "Lyssa, I want to grow old with you and our children. I mean actually grow OLD" he said "So when we announce that you are pregnant I am also going to announce that I am not phasing anymore". "Paul, Honey are you sure?" she asked and he nodded. Alyssa smiled and threw her arms around him "You are too good to me, Paul. How did I ever end up with a man as great as you?" she said planting a kiss on his lips. Paul began to deepen the kiss when there was a knock at the front door.

Alyssa managed to pull away from Paul to go answer the door and saw that Bella, Jacob and Charlie were the first to arrive. "What's going on?" Bella said "Are you ok?" Jacob and Charlie added after what happened at graduation they were concerned. "I'm fine" Alyssa beamed "Never been better!" They all looked at her like she was crazy and Bella was the firt to break the silence by saying "OK Ally Cat, spill" she said as they joined Paul in the living room. "Paulie with them being family I guess we can tell them first" she said grabbing his hand and he nodded. "What's going on Ally Cat?" Bella said and she grinned from ear to ear "Paul and I are having a baby!" she beamed and Bella's hand flew up to her mouth and she heard a gasp from Charlie and Jacob. "CONGRATULATIONS" Bella said throwing her arms around both Alyssa and Paul and squealed. Charlie slowly approached the couple sizing them up with no expression on his face before a huge grin spread across his face, he pulled Alyssa into a hug and said "I am so happy for you Ally, You deserve to be happy and I see that Paul here and this baby on the way" he put a hand on her belly before continuing "Make you happy. Paul, boy, welcome to the family and take care of my Ally cat she's basically another daughter to me" Paul smiled "I will Chief, you don't have to worry about that" he said.

Jacob stood there not moving for a long time before he came over and punched Paul in the arm "Paul you DOG you beat me to the punch in EVERYTHING" he said with a laugh and everyone looked at him as if to say "what's that supposed to mean?" and Jacob said "I mean by getting engaged and having a kid and all that" and everyone started to laugh. "There's more but I am going to wait until later to tell everyone at one time" Paul said to Jacob slightly glancing from him to Charlie without Charlie noticing. "I wish I could stay guys but I have to get back to the station." Charlie said a few minutes later "Again you two congratulations!" Charlie hugged Alyssa once more and shook Paul's hand before leaving. When he opened the door Sam and Emily stood there getting ready to knock, they all three laughed at the irony and Charlie said "They are in the den". Sam and Emily walked in and were greeted by those who were already there before taking a seat. Another knock at the door signaled the arrival of Quil and Embry with Jared and Kim not far behind. "Well whenever Leah and Seth get their asses here we will start" Paul said with a laugh and as if he predicted it there was a knock at the door signaling the arrival of the last members of the pack who had picked up the newest members, Colin and Brady, on the way.

When everyone was inside and seated Paul and Alyssa stood before the group and said "We have an announcement to make" Paul smiled "Well two actually" All eyes were on them as he continued "First of all I wanted to let you all know at once that I will not be with the pack much longer as I would like to grow old with and start a family with my beautiful fiance." he said and Sam was the first to speak "As Alpha I support your decision to stop phasing and wish you the best of luck" he said and everyone agreed. "Now on the same note" Paul said "Would you like to tell them Lyssa or should I?" he looked at her and smiled before squeezing her hand. "I guess I can" she said with a grin "Now I know that all of you were probably worried about me when I fainted at graduation, I am fine" she heard a few sighs of relief erupt from the group before she continued "Actually, it's kind of perfect that Paul decided to stop phasing to start a family" she beamed "Because we're starting one sooner than we thought. Guys, I'm pregnant" she said and the whole room went silent before everyone voiced their congratulations and walked up to the couple to hug Alyssa and shake Paul's hand, or in the female's case to hug him. "Well let's celebrate" Jacob said lightening the mood. Everyone headed to the beach to the graduation bonfire and they ate, danced, and had a good time before calling it a night.

Alyssa snuggled into Paul when they got home and whispered "I love you my love" and he smiled and said "I love you too Alyssa" and kissed her passionately before leaning over to kiss her stomach and whisper "I love you too little one, I can't wait to see you" and Alyssa giggled. They fell asleep in each other's arms signaling the end to a wonderful night and the beginning of a beautiful future.

**Author's Note: ****I know this was short but it's a filler chapter. I promise the next will be longer. I hope you enjoy this story as I am kind of starting to run out of ideas. If you have any that would help to extend the ending a bit long feel free to send me a message with your ideas. As usual Reviews are welcome and encouraged. I love you guys you are an awesome audience.**


	13. Chapter 13

**TWISTED**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight though it would be nice if I did.**

**Author's Note:**** Hopefully this chapter will be longer as it will be covering the span of 4 months.**

**Chapter 13: Withdrawal and Determination **

It had been two weeks since they announced that Paul was going to stop phasing and that Alyssa was pregnant. It was a hard two weeks for Paul as he tried to keep himself constantly busy and tried not to lose his cool and phase again. Alyssa knew it had to be hard for him and the first few weeks WERE hard. Paul was moody and distant and even said a few hurtful things to Alyssa when he lost his temper but at the end of the day he always apologized and she always forgave him. This continued for about a month and then Paul began to cool down, though he was still a bit of a hot head.

Alyssa hurt for Paul as she watched him go through his withdrawal symptoms of not phasing. She watched as he got the shakes, chill and even got physically sick from not phasing. She monitored him closely as his body temperature began to drop dramatically causing him to show symptoms of hypothermia. There were some days where she laid in bed with him as he shivered and shook violently trying to calm him and keep him warm. She made sure to put blankets in the dryer for a while before bringing them to lay across Paul when he had these spells. On other days Paul would spend the day in bed as he was too weak to move and all of his muscles aches too much to move, on those days Alyssa felt the worst for him as she had to fix his food, carry it to him and feed him as his hands couldn't grip the fork or spoon. He often experienced rapid heart rate and some fainting spells as the weeks went by that he did not phase into wolf form. She held him some nights as he became as emotional and vulnerable as a child holding him and trying to calm his tears. There were even days where he was so out of it that he didn't even know where he was or what he was doing, Alyssa hated those days also. Alyssa hurt for Paul and what he had to endure to be able to age again and quit transforming and one day she finally had enough of his suffering so she waited until he was comfortable and asleep and left to go see Billy Black, Jacob's father and the tribe's chief.

"Alyssa, aren't you just glowing?" he said as he opened the door "What brings you here?" and Alyssa stepped inside "Billy I really need your help" she said "It's Paul, I'm sure Jacob may have told you that he decided to stop phasing so that he could grow old with the baby and I" and Billy nodded before Alyssa continued "Well Billy it had been a little over a month since the last time he phased and I need your help. I can't stand to see him like this anymore and he is determined to see this through. Is there ANYTHING I can do or give him that will speed up the healing and transformation BACK to solely human form?" she asked tears forming in her eyes and Billy took her hand "Bring me my phone Alyssa, I may have someone who can help." he said "He was the same one who helped me when I went through this back when I started having children." Alyssa walked over and picked up Billy's cordless house phone and brought it back over to him "Your determination to keep him happy and comfortable is admirable and that my dear is why I will help you" he said "There are very few that would put up with Paul but you are determined to stick it through with him through thick and thin and he is lucky to have you. Paul is a good man, he's just had a rough go of it and he doesn't deserve what he is going through now. Most of us have an easy time giving up the life of a wolf but some, such as myself and Paul, need a little extra help to get them through" He dialed a number and spoke briefly to the person on the other line before hanging up and saying "Help is one it's way" he smiled "How is the little one?" he asked placing a hand on Alyssa's stomach and Alyssa smiled "It's great." she said, "You should go see Sue, she has a gift of determining the sex of a child for expectant mothers" he said and Alyssa smiled "Maybe I will, I hear she and Uncle Charlie are getting a bit cozy so may be I will see her when I go visit" she said and Billy smiled and nodded "Maybe" he said.

Alyssa sat talking with Billy for a while and then there was a knock at the door "Will you get that for me dear?" Billy asked and Alyssa nodded before walking over to the door and opening it to see Quil Sr. on the other side carrying a bag. "Hello Miss Alyssa, you are looking stunning at usual" he said giving her a friendly hug before walking inside, "Thank you Mr. Ateara" Alyssa said blushing. Quil Sr. opened his bag and spread the contents out on the coffee table in front of Alyssa and Billy and began to chant something as he mixed this and that together and a few minutes later he quieted his chanting and held out a vile of something liquid to Alyssa who looked at him confused. "Tell Mr. Paul to drink this and all symptoms will go away" he said and Alyssa looked at him "What is it?" she asked and he laughed "It is an anti-wolf gene serum that removes the wolf gene from the body so that he may be fully human and no longer be able to transform." he said and Alyssa nodded before giving him and Billy a hug. "Thank you BOTH very much, It as hurting me to see Paul the way he has been this past month and a half" she said and they muttered "Your welcome" and "Good Luck" before she left.

When Alyssa got home Paul began to stir from his sleep so she walked into the bedroom after fixing him a drink and some food she walked to the bedroom and heard "Lyssa? Is that you?" from a very weak Paul. The sound of his voice lately in the weakened state broke Alyssa's heart so she knew she had to do SOMETHING and THAT is why she went to Billy. "Yes, my love come on let's sit up" she said helping him sit up "I made you some food and I don't want you to be mad but I went to see Billy to see if there was anything I could give you to make things better" she added and he raised an eyebrow in inquiry "What is it?" he said and Alyssa pulled the vial from her pocket "Quil Sr. made this, it's an anti-wolf gene serum" she said as he looked at the small container. "I am so sorry I've put you through all of this my love" he said weakly, "No I love you and I am going to support you in everything but Billy said that some wolves just need a little extra help when trying to give up the gene. Quil Sr. guarantees that all of your symptoms and abilities will go away instantly if you take this." she said kissing his forehead and he nodded. She looked at the love of her life and she cried on the inside for him not wanting him to see her cry for real, he looked so pale and weak and she just wanted him back to normal,, back to the strong and passionate Paul Hach that she fell in love with.

She put a hand on his back to steady him as he sat up further and pressed the vial to his lips tipping it back to let the liquid spill down his throat. She helped him lay back as he let out a loud gasp before going into convulsions and eventually passing out. "What have I done?" she cried collapsing on his chest as tears streamed down her face. She could no longer feel his chest moving up and down and began to panic. She rushed to find her cell phone to call Billy and ran back into the bedroom. She began to dial the number and was about to hit send when she saw his chest begin to move again and heard a loud gasp as Paul sat straight up in the bed before falling back again. "Billy! Billy" she cried into the phone "I gave Paul the serum and he went into convulsions and then passed out cold. He stopped breathing for a few minutes and then all of a sudden he just sat straight up in the bed and gasped really loudly and now he's out cold again." she said and Billy said "Calm down Alyssa, this is normal. The gene is being exerted from his body so he will be going through some major changes. He should be fine now. Check him, is his breathing back to normal?" he asked and Alyssa walked over to Paul and saw that it was "Yes" she said, "Then let him sleep off the drugs" he said "When he wakes up he will no longer have the ability to phase" he said. "Thank you Billy" she cried "I thought I had lost him" and she heard a chuckle "It's going to be HARD to get rid of HIS stubborn self" he said and Alyssa managed to laugh at Billy's comment. "Wait, Billy now that he's no longer a wolf…what about the imprint? Our bond…will it be broken?" she asked worried and Billy chuckled "An imprint is for life just because he no longer has the wolf gene that only means he can no longer phase but believe me when I tell you this Alyssa, he didn't NEED the imprint to fall in love with you. He fell in love with you out of free will not just because of the imprint. Most of the people around here think that an imprint has to be a romantic bond with someone but that's not often the case because not ALL wolves imprint on someone of the opposite sex. Take Quil Sr. for instance before he stopped phasing, believe it or not, he imprinted on Sam when he was an infant. Why do you think, love, that he is like a second son to him?" he asked and Alyssa actually understood "I See" she said "Yes, the draw was there" he continued "it is will all imprints but it is up to your free will to either pursue it romantically or keep it platonic as Quil Sr. did with Sam, like Quil did with little Claire." he said and Alyssa said "I see it all clearly now, it truly WAS love at first sight with Paul wasn't it?" she asked, "I would have to say so dear because though Paul used to be the reservation ladies man he was NEVER in love until he met you" he said making Alyssa feel 100 percent better about the whole situation "Thank you Billy, I will call you if I need anything else" she said and he said "Anytime Alyssa, and don't forget to see Sue because I have a gut feeling, and my gut is usually right, that you and Paul may be in for a shock but you may need to see his mother once more about that because she is usually dead on with her visions." he said with a laugh and Alyssa giggled before agreeing to see Sue after they visit his mother, which they had put off during Paul's so called "detox period" so she made a mental note to go see her the next day if Paul felt up to it. She snuggled in bed next to the sleeping Paul and drifted off to sleep herself with her arm draped over him.

The next morning Alyssa slept in without realizing it and when she woke up she rolled over and panicked when she saw Paul was no longer there. She stretched before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. She could smell bacon being fried on the way and wondered if it was just a craving or if someone was actually cooking so she hurried up in the bathroom and walked into the kitchen to see Paul cooking bacon, eggs and pancakes. "Something smells good" she said startling him and he turned around and smiled "DAMN! I was hoping to be done before you woke up, I wanted to make you breakfast in bed. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful and I knew you haven't gotten much sleep worrying about me this past month and a half." he said throwing his arms around her and kissing her softly on the lips. Alyssa smiled "So how do you feel?" she asked and he smiled "Like I did before I ever started phasing, TERRIFIC" he said kissing her once more. "That's great" she said with and smile and he finished up the bacon before sitting at the table next to her and grabbed her hand "I need to confess something" he said seriously and Alyssa feared the worst as she looked at him as if willing him to continue "When I was asleep I heard your conversation with Billy about the imprint and everything" he said looking into her baby blue eyes "And I want you to know that imprint or no imprint I love you with all of my heart and soul and that is NEVER going to change, neither is the fact that I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with ONLY YOU" he said pulling her hand up to his lips kissing it "I'm in this for the long haul" he said and Alyssa smiled as tears streamed down her face "Damn hormones" she said with a laugh and leaned over to kiss him softly before they began to eat.

Later that day, Alyssa and Paul loaded up to head to Seattle to see his mother. When they got to the gate the guard said "PAUL, it's been a while son!" and Paul said "I know Ted I've just been busy dealing with some stuff, is it all right if we see her?" and Ted nodded before buzzing them in. Paul parked in front of the women's side and they went inside the visitor's area and waited for the guard to bring his mother out. "PAULIE" she squealed hugging him "ALYSSA" she said hugging Alyssa "It's been so long!", "I know mom and I am sorry it took so long to get back but I have been dealing with the pregnancy and me stopping the phasing process and thanks to Quil Sr. the wolf gene is officially gone and I can grow old with my children and my future wife. How have you been mom?" he asked and she smiled "I am fine, I have a parole hearing soon so cross your fingers that I may get out soon" she said and Paul reached across the table to give her hand a hopeful squeeze. "Well mom, you were right when you said we would have a great surprise in June for Alyssa is now almost two months pregnant" he beamed and his mother smiled "Congratulations you two, I pray things are going well with the pregnancy, they are right, Alyssa?" she asked and Alyssa nodded. "Ms. Sarah, Billy Black told me that he had a gut feeling that Paul and I may be surprised as to the sex of our child and said we should go see Sue to find out. He also said that his gut said we may be surprised about another thing but we would have to ask you to tell us." Alyssa said and Sarah smiled "Billy's gut it usually right and even though I can see things in the future, I can not predict the sex of a child as Sue truly can so child, let me see your hand" she said holding her hand out to Alyssa and Alyssa took it. "Ah Yes, Billy's gut is dead on as you WILL get a huge surprise when you go see Sue to find out what you are having." she said and Alyssa smiled wondering what she meant and why she always spoke in code. She had to call and invite Charlie, Sue, Jacob and Bella over for dinner later that night. They sat there and talked to Sarah for a while until the guard signaled it was time to call it a day. They hugged Sarah one more time before the guard took her back and they left to go back to La Push. On the way home Alyssa called Bella and told her to get Jake, Charlie and Sue to come to their house for dinner. Bella quickly agree and they hung up. They stopped at the grocery store in Forks so that she could cook the requested "Down South" meal and then they headed home to start preparing dinner.

About an hour later as Alyssa and Paul began to take the food up and set the table there was a knock at the door signaling the arrival of their guests. Paul answered the door and they followed him to the dining room where Alyssa was putting the remainder of the food in the center of the table. Everyone had a seat and dug in for some food before they all retired to the living room for a game of movie charades. As they share laughs and played games they night drew on and it began to get late so Alyssa and Paul said bye to everyone as they left stopping Charlie and Sue before they walked out the door. "Sue, I was told you could tell us how to prepare the nursery by telling us what we are having" Alyssa said and Sue nodded before Alyssa continued "Will you do us the honor?" she asked as Paul grabbed her hand and Sue placed her over Alyssa now bulging abdomen. "AH! What's this?" she exclaimed with a smile "It looks to me like it's going to be a girl…."she trailed off as her smile widened before she took her hand away. "What is it Sue?" Paul anxiously asked and Sue said "Congratulations Mom and Dad you are going to be the proud parents of a little girl AND a little boy" and Paul's jaw dropped. Alyssa was also in shock "T-t-TWINS?" she stammered and Sue confirmed it with a nod before she and Charlie left for the night.

"Twins huh?" Bella said ecstatically over the phone when Alyssa called her and Jacob to tell them the news the next morning. Alyssa said "Yes" rather excitedly, "That's GREAT guys, congratulations" Jacob added and Paul said "Thank you guys, that just means one thing Jake my boy, I need help with renovations so that we will be ready when the kids get here." he said and Jacob agreed. They talked a while longer and then hung up before Alyssa joined Paul at the kitchen table to prepare for renovations. School was out for Summer so Paul still had another month or 2 before he had to report for his first day as the new PE teacher at the high school. Alyssa made plans to go back to school to be a music teacher after the babies were born and Paul supported her in her decision. They sat looking at the rough sketch Paul had been working on before deciding to tear down a wall and making two more bedrooms after taking out a side to make the house wide enough to fit the rooms. "Looks good baby! It's going to look wonderful when it's done" Alyssa said and Paul nodded "I need to head to the hardware store for some tools and wood. Would you like to come or would you rather stay here and rest?" he asked Alyssa and Alyssa agreed to tag along with him as he got the things he needed.

After shopping for a while Alyssa and Paul headed back home and Paul began to sketch again, Alyssa was cooking dinner and noticed him drawing "What you drawing honey?" she asked wrapping her arms around him "It's a surprise and I will have to recruit Embry for this since he is amazing with wood and carving designs into wood." he said and Alyssa kissed the top of his head before going back to cooking "I'm sure it will look wonderful!" she said,

The next day construction on the house began shortly after Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared and Sam came to help. Alyssa spent the day with Bella, Leah and the other imprints Kim and Emily shopping for maternity clothes and stocking up on diapers and wipes of every size. Fter being gone all day she came home to what looked like the beginning of two new rooms and the boys had worked quickly to take out a side wall and extend the house another 20 feet. "You guys work fast" Alyssa said throwing her arms around Paul and he smile and kissed her "We just want to get them ready so we can decorate before they get here is all Lyssa baby." he said and Alyssa fell into his arms and said "I love you Paul" and he kissed her once more and said "I love you more Lyssa". They cleaned a bit of the debris up before taking a shower and drifting off to sleep after making love.

**Author's note: ****Thank you all for reading and this chapter is longer but I'll write more tomorrow since this sleeping pill is kicking in. Let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**TWISTED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or it's characters, the wonderful Stephanie Meyers has that honor.**

**Author's Note: ****Well here were are again kiddies, another addition to the story I am starting to run out of ideas for. I still have a few things up my sleeve but it's getting harder to think when I have ideas for OTHER stories in my head. Anyway, I really don't know how long this chapter will be as my sleeping pills are starting to kick my ass so bear with me guys and I will try to make it worth your while!**

**Chapter 14: Surprise!**

Alyssa was miserable by the time Christmas rolled around as she was really starting to gain quite a bit of weight that came with carrying two healthy and very ACTIVE twins. She and Paul were inseparable during her pregnancy other than his going to work, Paul said it was because he did not want to miss one moment with Alyssa or his children. As Christmas inched closer Alyssa and Paul began to plan Christmas at their home in La Push for their family, including the guys in the pack, and Emily, Bella, Kim and Sue even offered to come help cook. Paul had gone to Embry's house quite a few times since Alyssa saw him sketching something at the table a few months before and was still wondering what the hell he was doing but she never pushed the issue.

On Christmas Eve, Alyssa and Paul decided to spend that as "their personal Christmas" before Christmas day was spent with their family. Paul came home and said "Lyssa I want you to find your best outfit and let's go out. I have a surprise for you" he said and Alyssa slowly got up and began to change her clothes noticing that Paul had yet to change from his white button down shirt or khaki pants. When Alyssa was done she met Paul in the living room and they walked outside noticing that it was beginning to snow and they both smiled at each other before heading out to Paul's car to go do whatever it is Paul had planned for the evening. Paul pulled up in front of a nice Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. As they walked in Paul gave the hostess his name and she took them to a table in a dimly lit corner where there weren't many people and Paul pulled the chair out for Alyssa before taking a seat himself.

The waiter came over and took their orders and they began to eat "Paul this is beautiful" Alyssa said as they ate "Merry Christmas My Love." he said taking her hand and putting it to his lips and kissing it gently. After eating Paul took her to first beach to the spot they met for the first time. "You up for walking, my love?" he asked and when Alyssa nodded Paul helped her out of the car and wrapped his arm around her as they walked down the beach a ways before stopping to rest on a washed up log. "It's really beautiful out here Paul, the way the moonlight reflects off of the water." Alyssa exclaimed looking out at the water, Paul pulled her closer to him "You are even MORE beautiful my love." he said. They sat there in each other's arms for a while before Paul whispered "Marry me, Lyssa". Alyssa looked into Paul's eyes and saw all the love and devotion he had for him inside his deep brown eyes. "Paul, you know I will that's why we're engaged remember?" she said with a giggle and he sighed "Tonight" he whispered and she froze. She wanted to marry Paul after all that they had been through together but she wasn't sure how they would go about it and she wanted her family and friends there to bear witness. "Paulie, I love you but I really want my family and friends here when we get married" she said quietly and he laughed "I have a surprise for you" he said "Let's go".

Paul helped Alyssa off of the log and headed back to the car. They drove to Forks and pulled into Charlie's driveway. "What are we doing here?" she asked, "You said you wanted your family and friends there" he said with a smile, "Yes, but even if I were to AGREE to a shotgun wedding who would perform the ceremony?" she asked, "Well that's the thing honey, how do you think everyone got married on the rez?" he said "Billy performed every ceremony but his own and that one Old Quil did". Alyssa sat there contemplated her answer "OK! Even if Bella and Charlie agree to come, I'd still like Joey and Nadia there as well" she said, "All right love, let's go ask Charlie and Bells to come and go from there" he said with a smile helping her out of the car and wrapping his arm over her shoulder on their way to the front door. Paul knocked and Charlie opened with a huge grin on his face. "So Paul my boy, do we need to get ready to head to Billy's?" he asked and Alyssa just stood there staring "What?" she asked, "Well there's one surprise out of the way, Lyssa I already asked Charlie and Bells they just wanted you to agree first. Charlie, she said that she doesn't want to do it without the guys from the rez which I have covered by the way" Paul said and Alyssa froze thinking he was really serious about marrying her tonight as he continued "Now, if ONLY Joey and Nadia were here" All of a sudden two voiced came from behind Charlie that sent a wave of shock down Alyssa's spine "Did someone just say my name?" a girl said and Charlie opened the door further as his smile grew wider to reveal both Joey and Nadia standing behind him. "JOEY? NADIA? W-What, How did you, why…"Alyssa began to stammer and everyone laughed before the girls ran over to Alyssa wrapping their arms around her. "WOW Al, you make one HOT preggers!" Joey said making Alyssa blush, "When's the due date Lyss?" Nadia asked and Alyssa beamed "February" she said "What are ya'll DOING here?", "Well Bella and Charlie wanted to surprise you by inviting us to spend Christmas here. We arrived today and we were gonna join them at your house for dinner tomorrow but then Paul here called and said that he wanted to marry you tonight at Billy's and said you probably wouldn't do it unless we ALL were here" Joey said, "Well SURPRISE" Nadia said with a laugh. Alyssa grinned from ear to ear as Paul wrapped his arms around her once more from behind. "Like I asked before Lyssa. Will you join me as my wife tonight?" he asked once more and just as she was about to answer both of the twins she was carrying kicked their hands which were both resting on her stomach "I think they agree" Paul said with a laugh and Alyssa giggled "YES Paul, I WILL Marry you tonight." she said. "OK! I'm going to go call everyone so they are at Billy's when we get there so we can get this started" Paul said pulling out his cell phone. A few minutes later he came back with a grin on his face "Well they are already there surprise surprise!" he said with a laugh "But Sam said he had a surprise when we got there…" his smile faded a bit "I am kind of worried about that one" he added. "Honey, I'm sure it's going to be great!" Alyssa said placing her hand on his arm and he sighed. "Let's go get married" he said and everyone got in their cars with Joey and Nadia riding with Alyssa and Paul, and headed to the Black house.

When they arrived at the Black house there were cars all over the place representing the many people who loved and cared for both Paul and Alyssa and a fire burned in the back yard. "What's with the fire?" Alyssa asked and Paul chuckled "Well love, we ARE having a Quileute wedding ceremony." "This ought to be interesting, I've never been to a native american ceremony before but I hear they are cool" Joey said poking her head up from the backseat. They parked out front and everyone got out and Paul whispered to Alyssa "Love, this type of wedding may be a bit different for you and it may take a while but Billy has written out what we are to do. He won't speak but he will say something after the ceremony. You notice your engagement ring is not a traditional ring but on with a turquoise stone instead of a diamond" he said and Alyssa looked down and nodded "Well our bands will be similar. I had one of the elders craft them back when I proposed" he said and she smiled. "Well love we must part ways so you can change." he said "Soon we will be joined as one." He kissed her once more as Alyssa was being dragged away by Bella, Emily, Kim, Leah, Joey and Nadia.

One upstairs Alyssa said "What is it that I am supposed to be wearing guys? I am confused as to what I am doing" and Leah laughed "You're marrying my brother silly that's what you are doing" she said, "What kind of Ceremony are we having?" she asked and Emily spoke "It's a native american tradition called the 'rite of seven steps' it is a beautiful ceremony where you and Paul will be doing most of the talking. It's what Sam and I will be doing in a few months, I guess it'll be nice to see it in motion before then. There's also the blanket ceremony but Paul thought that this one would be more meaningful." she said and Alyssa smiled. "What is this that I am putting on?" she asked and she heard a familiar voice behind her speak "It was mine when I did this same ceremony years ago it should fit nicely as I too was pregnant when I wore it" a female voice said. Alyssa turned around and stood face to face with Sarah, Paul's mother/ "SARAH?" Alyssa squealed "What are you DOING here? Does Paul know yet?". Sarah wrapped her arms around her and said "No not yet, he will soon though. I was granted parole this morning and I called Sam instead of Paulie to surprise him, when Sam told me that Paulie called and said to meet here so that you two could get married I just HAD to come. I had Emily bring up the dress and moccasins and I just waited in the wings." she said "Alyssa, dear, I am very proud of both you and Paulie and I am PROUD to have you as a daughter." She wrapped her arms around Alyssa once more and said "I must be going dear, I will see you both after the ceremony, I must go let Paulie know I am here and give him my blessing" Alyssa wiped the tears from her eyes and said "Thank you Sarah, I know Paul wished he could have you here more than anything. I am just glad he can get his wish" Sarah hugged her once more and then left to find Paul.

Leah and Emily helped Alyssa slide into the traditional white Quileute wedding dress and she slid on the white moccasins laid at her feet and took her seat as Emily and Leah worked on her hair. They pulled it out of her ordinary ponytail and let it hand long down to the middle of her back and brushed it for her. Emily then brought a box forward and said "I'm going to let you have this as you are getting married first. Consider this a gift of sorts as I will have another made by the time Sam and I are married." Alyssa opened the box to reveal a headpiece made of white flowers that wrapped around her head and gasped "Emily it's beautiful" she said. Emily carefully removed the headpiece from the box and placed it on Alyssa's head "Perfect fit" she said with a smile. Alyssa stood up with tears streaming down her face and turned to look at the other girls there. "You look AMAZING Al" Joey said, "I know right! Who knew?" Nadia laughed and Bella wiped a few tears from her eyes and walked over to her cousin and wrapped her arms around her. "Ally Cat, I am so happy for you" she said and Alyssa said "You'll be here soon I hope" and Bella smiled. "It's time to go" Leah said grabbing Alyssa's hand and guided her down the stairs. "You can do this Ally, I know you can" Bella said with a smile and right before Alyssa was about to meet her groom in the back yard she was stopped by Kim "WAIT! I almost forgot. Jared sent these from Billy for the ceremony. You are supposed to give them to Paul when the paper says to" she said handing Alyssa some kernels of corn, a feather, a rock and a piece of paper with the vows on them. "What is this?" she asked confused and then Emily spoke "The corn represents fertility, the feather is honesty and loyalty and the rock is strength and solidarity" she said and Alyssa nodded "How will I know which to give?" she asked and Kim said "It says it on the paper. Good luck Lyssa, it's time".

Alyssa walked outside and saw a huge fire burning in the backyard and she marveled at the beauty of it as she heard someone playing the traditional ceremonial flute. She made her way toward Paul who was standing by the fire beaming at her wearing the traditional roe-colored ribbon shirt, black pants and moccasins. Alyssa thought he was the most beautiful man to ever walk the planet. She took her place beside him as Billy gave them the nod telling them they could begin. "Just do as I do" Paul whispered to her as he took his first step clockwise around the fire and said "O' my beloved, our love has become firm by your walking one with me. Together we will share the responsibilities of the lodge, food and children. May the Creator bless noble children to share. May they live long." Alyssa took one step to join him and read from her paper "This is my commitment to you, my husband. Together we will share the responsibility of the home, food and children. I promise that I shall discharge all my share of the responsibilities for the welfare of the family and the children." she said and they handed each other the kernels of corn before Paul took another step and said "O' my beloved, now you have walked with me the second step. May the Creator bless you. I will love you and you alone as my wife. I will fill your heart with strength and courage: this is my commitment and my pledge to you. May God protect the lodge and children." Alyssa took another step to join him "My husband, at all times I shall fill your heart with courage and strength. In your happiness I shall rejoice. May God bless you and our honorable lodge." she said as they gave each other the feathers. Paul took his third step around the fire and said "O my beloved, now since you have walked three steps with me, our wealth and prosperity will grow. May God bless us. May we educate our children and may they live long." Alyssa took another step forward with tears streaming down her face "My husband, I love you with single-minded devotion as my husband. I will treat all other men as my brothers. My devotion to you is pure and you are my joy. This is my commitment and pledge to you." she said as they exchanged rocks.

Paul took his fourth step and said "O' my beloved, it is a great blessing that you have now walked four steps with me. May the Creator bless you. You have brought favor and sacredness in my life." Alyssa took a step to join him and said "O my husband, in all acts of righteousness, in material prosperity, in every form of enjoyment, and in those divine acts such as fire sacrifice, worship and charity, I promise you that I shall participate and I will always be with you." she said as Paul took the fifth step of seven and said "O' my beloved, now you have walked five steps with me. May the Creator make us prosperous. May the Creator bless us." Alyssa cried even harder but took one more step and managed to choke out "O my husband, I will share both in your joys and sorrows. Your love will make me very happy." Paul took another step and said "O' my beloved, by walking six steps with me, you have filled my heart with happiness. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace, time and time again. May the Creator bless you." Alyssa heard sniffles from the group as she took another step and said "My husband, the Creator blesses you. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace. I promise that I will always be with you." Paul took his final step around the fire and said "O' my beloved goddess, as you have walked the seven steps with me, our love and friendship have become inseparable and firm. We have experienced spiritual union in God. Now you have become completely mine. I offer my total self to you. May our marriage last forever." Alyssa joined him taking his hand and said "My husband, by the law of the Creator, and the spirits of our honorable ancestors, I have become your wife. Whatever promises I gave you I have spoken them with a pure heart. All the spirits are witnesses to this fact. I shall never deceive you, nor will I let you down. I shall love you forever."

Once again the flute was played as Billy slowly rolled forward with the rings in his hand and handed them to both Alyssa and Paul. They took turns sliding the silver and turquoise bands on their ring fingers and then he said "May the sun bring you new happiness by day; May the moon softly restore you by night; May the rain wash away your worries And the breeze blow new strength into your being, And all the days of your life May you walk gently through the world and know its beauty. Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth." He took both of their hands and continued "Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulties and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at one time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives - remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

At the end of Billy's blessing Paul and Alyssa kissed for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Paul Alexander Hach and they celebrated with the rest of the guests. Since it was kind of cold after the fire was put out they decided to take the party inside. Alyssa and Paul were bombarded by people giving their blessings and congratulations and then Charlie approached the Newlyweds "Paul, take care of my girl the way I know you will. I have to say that was the most beautiful ceremony I have seen since Billy and his wife Sarah were married years ago. Congratulations you two, I love you both and once again Paul, welcome to the family" he said hugging them both. Bella was still crying so hard from the ceremony she could barely speak so she just hugged them both and went back to Jacob's side. "Al, that was BEAUTIFUL!" Joey said giving them both a hug, "Yeah can non native American's have a ceremony like that? If so I am SO getting my future husband do that for me!" Nadia added with a laugh. "SO! Al, we didn't get to meet those two hotties over there the last time we were here so what do you say you introduce us to them" Joey said pointing at Quil and Embry and Nadia nodded "Yeah the one of the left is FOINE" she said referring to Embry. Alyssa and Paul laughed before Paul called the boys over. "Quil Ateara, Embry Call this is Joey Reese and Nadia Demowitz my beautiful girlfriends from North Carolina who were just DYING to meet you" Alyssa said trying and succeeding at making the girls blush "Em, Nadia here was just commenting on how what's the word Nads? Oh yeah on how FOINE you were." Embry took one look at Nadia and everyone in the room knew exactly what happened after that, he was stuck to her for the rest of the night, as was Quil to Joey. At the end of the night Nadia and Joey said their goodnights to the boys and said to Alyssa and Paul "We're SO moving here when we get home." Joey said "Seriously, are there any open houses on the rez?" Nadia added and Paul laughed "Yep, why don't you go catch the boys before they leave because they were looking room mates for their place they share together with Jacob and Bella." he said. They took off to find the boys and came back throwing their arms around Paul and Alyssa "They said we could!" Joey exclaimed and then Nadia added "Yeah Embry was actually going to ask me but was scared he'd look psycho or something I don't think he's psycho he's PERFECT" she said and yet again Alyssa and Paul laughed giving them a hug before they finally headed home for the night. They spend the rest of the night in each others arms making love for the first time as husband and wife. They laid in bed in each other's arms and before drifting off to sleep Paul whispered "I love you my beautiful wife" and Alyssa smile and kissed him "I love you more my sexy husband" she said and they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note: ****Long Chapter I know but let me know what you think. I should be able to get up the Christmas chapter sometime tomorrow just bear with me cause Hurricane Earl is threatening to smack us in the face so we'll see how far I can get. Ya'll know what to do read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**TWISTED**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight though I wish a certain wolf owned me LOL.**

**Author's Note:**** After spending the day lounging I finally decided to add another chapter, don't know how long it will be but just know more is to come.**

**Chapter 15- Christmas**

The next morning after their beautiful wedding Alyssa rolled over and smiled at the beautiful man laying next to her. "Good Morning my beautiful wife" he said slowly opening his eyes to look at her and she smiled "Did you sleep well my wonderful husband?" she asked, "I will never get used to hearing that" he said leaning up to kiss her. "We have to get to cooking love if we are going to feel all those people" Alyssa said attempting to get up, Paul was at her side in a flash helping her up since it was beginning to get hard with the extra baby weight and all. They walked into the kitchen and after having a quick breakfast they began to cook for the Christmas dinner that was to be held at their house later that evening. The phone rang just as Alyssa sat down to take a break and she said "Paul, honey can you get that?" She heard him talking to someone before he came into the kitchen and handed her the phone. "SO! Do you need me to bring anything Mrs. Hach?" Emily said on the other line and Alyssa smiled at the reference to her last name "I think we have it all covered but you know how the pack eats so feel FREE to bring more. I am doing the turkey a bit different from what ya'll may be used to but HEY it's a southern thang." she said just noticing her accent for the first time and laughed "Sorry that sounded REALLY country right then" She heard Emily laugh on the other end "We still love you Alyssa, country bumkin and all" she said causing Alyssa to crack up even harder "I'll see you in a few hours Emily, I have to get back to work." Alyssa managed to say between laughs and they hung up.

After cooking most of the day, Alyssa send Paul out to buy a turkey fryer and she went to go lay down for a while. About an hour later Paul was gently shaking her awake and she smiled up at him "Hey sexy!" she said causing him to smile even wider "How was your nap, sweetie?" he asked and Alyssa slowly sat up to give him a kiss "Wonderful. I need to go start the turkey" she said and Paul stopped her "It's taken care of beautiful" he said kissing her forehead "Charlie called earlier and told me how to do it once I told him you were taking a nap and all." Alyssa kissed him once again before helping her up and to the bathroom before they both headed back into he kitchen to finish cooking and getting every thing ready for dinner. Paul broke out more tables and chair he had in the basement for get-togethers and set them up in the den. Alyssa had bought paper plates and such for the night so that there was not much clean up afterward and set the tables. She noticed that Paul had gone into the living room and turned on some music as Christmas Carols sung by popular artists came flooding into the room. She began to sing along with George Strait on "There's a new Kid in Town" and Paul just stood there looking at her with awe in his eyes as she sang and worked swaying to the music. She felt his eyes on her so she opened hers and he was smiling. She smiled back and he walked closer to her wrapping his arms around her and swaying to the sounds of Kelly Clarkson's rendition of "O Holy Night". Alyssa got into the dance with Paul and sang along with the music in his ear as they continued to sway.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door signaling the arrival of their first guest. "I'll get it My Love, you sit and put your feet up" Paul said heading toward the door "WAIT!" he said running to the closet and pulling out a box "I almost forgot" He smiled as he pulled a piece of mistletoe with a ribbon wrapped around it and hung it above the walkway to the dining area. Alyssa smiled taking a seat on the couch propping her feet up on the ottoman as Paul opened the door and Sam and Emily walked in with Sarah. "Mom, you could have stayed here ya know" Paul said and Sarah hugged him "I know Paulie but with you and Alyssa being newlyweds and starting a family in a few months there's not NEARLY enough room for me." she said "And Besides, Emily gave me a job working at her daycare and I am renting a room from them so it works out either way." She took a seat beside Alyssa on the couch wrapping her arms around her "How is my favorite daughter doing today?" she said. Alyssa smiled placing a hand on her stomach "Tired" she said "These two are ACTIVE today", "Do you mind?" Sarah asked and Alyssa nodded before Sarah placed a hand on Alyssa's stomach "They really ARE active. I used to love to sit and do this when I was pregnant with Paul, I see these two take after him because I always thought he was break dancing in there" she said and that made everyone in the room laugh and Paul blushed "Mom!" he said lifting Alyssa's feet and taking a seat on the ottoman facing her. She wasn't wearing any shoes so he began to massage her feet "That feels nice Paul" she said closing her eyes. There was another knock at the door and just as Paul was about to get up his mother said "Don't you DARE Paul Alexander, your wife is pregnant and her feet hurt from carrying around the extra weight you take care of her poor feet" she winked at Alyssa before walking to the door to let Bella, Jacob and Charlie in. "Hey Ally Cat, Paul" Bella said leaning over to hug Alyssa and Paul before elbowing Jacob in the stomach, "OH!" he breathed "What was THAT for? " he said and Bella pointed to Paul massaging Alyssa's feet "How come you don't do THAT when I come home from work?" she whined and everyone laughed before they took a seat. Paul got up and took a seat next to Alyssa when his mother got up to go answer the door to let Jared, Kim, Quil, Embry, Joey and Nadia in. Alyssa moved to sit in his lap so that her girls could squeeze in on the couch.

After everyone was there they sat down to start dinner and Paul turned the music back on to play in the background as everyone ate. That year they did Secret Santa gifts and since Joey and Nadia were recent additions to the festivities the two left of wolves got them something, which happened to be Quil and Embry, ironic huh? As everyone gathered around the tree Paul passed out a gift to every person from both himself and Alyssa and they laughed as a few of the guys tore into them like they were children. Jacob let out a loud laugh when he saw his gift, which was similar to the other guys gifts. "That's too funny!" he said holding a couple of pairs of cut off shorts and a couple of t-shirts, "Hey! What can I say? I used to be one of you" Paul laughed "Quite frankly I'm tired of seeing you guys naked after you uh swim" He was careful to not mention them being wolves around Charlie, Nadia and Joey as he was unsure as to who knew what. "Oh Paul, it's ok you can say it" Sue said from beside Charlie "Leah and Seth had to tell him when we moved in together", "OH!" Paul said taken aback, "Yeah and we told the girls last night" said Embry from beside Nadia. "Well I guess the wolf's out of the bag hun" Alyssa giggled and Bella let out a loud laugh. "What? Was it something I said?" Alyssa looked at Bella confused. "Yeah! That's what Jared said after I slapped Paul and he phased in front of me the day Jacob imprinted on me" she said and then Paul smiled "He DID say that didn't he?" he said "Again Bells, I am sorry I lost it that day", "Ancient history, we are literally family now in every sense of the word" she said with a laugh. Everyone finished exchanging gifts and then Paul stood up "Alyssa, love, there's a couple more things I wanted to give you. Embry helped me out on this one so he gets to help me wheel them in" he said and Embry quickly gave Nadia a kiss before following Paul into one of the rooms. They wheeled out two handmade cribs one with wolves carved into the side and the other with butterflies. Alyssa put her hands to her mouth and gasped as tears began to fall down her face. "Damn Hormones" she said with a laugh "Paul, Embry they are BEAUTIFUL", "I designed them and built the actual cribs but Em's KILLER with etching so I had him do the carving on the sides. "I LOVE it!" she said throwing her arms around both Embry and Paul and then leaning in to kiss Paul passionately.

They continued the night with music and dancing before everyone finally left to go home for the night. "We've got to head back to NC to get our stuff to transfer to the rez tomorrow so we will see you guys in a week" Joey said hugging Alyssa before they left and Alyssa nodded. After everyone left Alyssa began to clean up and Paul placed a hand on hers as she bent down to pick up a plate "Come on Lyssa, let's just do this tomorrow I know you are exhausted" he said and Alyssa nodded following him to the bedroom. "I'll go draw you a bath, my love, you just sit here and relax for a few minutes" he said before leaving the room to draw her a nice warm bubble bath. He came back a few minutes later and lead her to the bathroom where she noticed that Paul had lit candles around the tub and had some soft music playing to add to the ambience of the room. He helped to undress her slowly and then helped her lower herself into the tub. "Come in here with me Paul" she said "It feels great" He smiled taking off his clothes and joining her in the tub. They took turns washing each other and laid there in the water holding each other for a while until he was too cold to stand. Paul got out first and threw his robe on before helping Alyssa stand up and dry off. He slid her bathrobe around her and they headed toward the bedroom. He helped her into bed and pulled the covers over her and slid in beside her once he noticed that the second she hit the pillow she was out cold. "Good Night My beautiful wife" he whispered into her ear and kissed her forehead before laying down to sleep himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**TWISTED**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight though I wish Paul owned me lol.**

**Author's Note: ****Sorry the last chapter was so short but it WAS a bit of a filler chapter seeing as they had their wedding on Christmas Eve, it was only fair that I showed the Christmas dinner with the pack ya know? On to the next.**

**Chapter 16: Baby Shower Surprises**

By the time February rolled around Alyssa was miserable as hell and couldn't WAIT until she gave birth to the two active twins she had been carrying for 8 ½ months now. She and Paul sat down to eat dinner when Paul came to a realization that had yet to cross Alyssa's mind with all that had been going on during her pregnancy "We haven't thought of names yet" he said and Alyssa gasped "Oh my God, how could I forget about names?" she said and Paul laughed "I know that the group would like to know what we plan on naming out rugrats when we go to that baby shower Emily is throwing for us." he said, "I thought we'd keep them in suspense until they were born." Alyssa giggled and Paul nodded at the idea "That's actually an even BETTER plan. But I don't want US to ALSO be in suspense, ya know?" he said and Alyssa laughed again. "Well let's go get a baby name book and look through it" she said getting up, with Paul's help, and heading to the bedroom to get her shoes. Paul helped her put her shoes on and then helped her out to the jeep, which was easier for her to get in and out of than the Charger was. They rode to the bookstore in Port Angeles and both a few different books on baby names, including one with Native American names in it. On the way home Alyssa said "Maybe they should have the best of both worlds" and Paul raised an eyebrow "What do you mean, my love?" he said and Alyssa laughed "You know like a Native name and another name" she said and he smiled "Let's just look and see what we can find." he said as they pulled into their driveway. He opened the door and helped Alyssa out and into the house. They sat on the couch and the search for names began. After about an hour Alyssa jumped "I'VE GOT IT" she squealed and wrote down two first names. "I love it, I found couple of native middle names I wanted to run by you love. For a girl I thought Elu which means beautiful and for a boy there's either Elan which is friendly or Huritt which means "handsome"." Alyssa thought on that one a minute "Which one do you like for our son?" she asked and he pointed to one "I like that one too" she said writing it down.

The next day was the day of the baby shower and as expected everyone was DYING to know the names they picked out for the twins. "We were going to wait until the Twins were born to tell you guys so that we can keep you on your toes" Paul said with a laugh and a few groans erupted from the group as Alyssa opened the gifts from both the pack family and her true family for the twins. Alyssa and Paul received enough money, diapers, wipes and clothes to cloth and feed a small army. "Guys! You DO know that we are only having TWO right?" Paul said and a few laughs erupted from the crowd, "I love you guys, and I will be back but these two little boogers are pushing on my bladder again." Alyssa said having Paul help her up. "You need a hand?" Bella asked her walking down the hall "I actually have to go too" and Alyssa nodded and Paul let Bella take over and headed back to the living room with the rest of the group. Once in the bathroom Alyssa sat down to use the bathroom "You excited Ally Cat?" Bella asked and Alyssa stood up "ANXIOUS is more the word." she said walking to the sink as Bella used the bathroom, She washed her hands and felt a sharp pain in her back hit shortly after she ran the water over her hands "OW!" she said wincing, "What is it Ally?" Bella asked, "Those two are playing hell on my spine! That shit hu…."she started to say but was interrupted by another sharp pain that lasted a bit longer than the first "Damn it that shit hurts" she said through clenched teeth as she breathed heavily clenching the side of the sink for dear life. Bella quickly jumped up and said "Are you ok? Do you need me to go get Paul?", "No, I think I'm fine it's easing off now" she said relaxing a bit. Bella grabbed her arm and they took a step toward the door when another pain hit "Damn it Bells, this hurts" she said breathing heavily again "You sure you don't want me to get Paul cause it sounds like you are going into labor." Bella said, "No No I'm fine really!" Alyssa said between breaths "It's these damn Braxton hicks I've been having for the past month is all only they haven't hurt THIS damn bad before!", "That's why I think I should get Paul, I think you are going into to true labor Ally" Bella said starting to walk out. Just as she got to the door another pain hit Alyssa causing her to grab Bella's arm "Bella, don't." she said between breaths "My water hasn't broken yet so it's really not a big deal. I just need to sit down for a sec. Help me sit on the tub Bells, please?" she pleaded and Bella helped her over to the tub. "See that's better" Alyssa said once she sat down "All better" She sat there for a few minutes as the contractions kept coming closer and closer and she tried to grin and bear it so that Bella wouldn't freak again. "I think I'm ok to walk out now" Alyssa lied and so Bella helped her up. Just as they neared the door to walked back out to the group the worst pain Alyssa had felt in a long time hit and she held on to Bella and the door frame to stay steady as a rush of warm liquid flowed down her leg. "Ally, come on baby let's sit you back down here" Bella said leading her back to the side of the tub "I am getting Paul, sweetie your water just broke" Alyssa nodded through the pain as Bella calmly collected herself and walked out. Bella walked up to Paul and whispered in his ear "Alyssa needs you but don't panic". "Will you guys excuse me please?" he told the group and calmly walked down the hall trying not to freak like Bella told him to. He opened the door to the bathroom and saw Alyssa crying and breathing heavily sitting on the side of the tub. "Lyssa, what's-"he said talking a step into the bathroom and seeing the puddle on the floor. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked and Alyssa nodded through her breathing "So, it's time?" Alyssa nodded again and Paul grabbed a towel to wipe up the mess on the floor and picked Alyssa up carrying her out the front door yelling "We'll be back" to the group before putting her in the car and hauling ass to the Reservation hospital. "I don't have my bag" Alyssa said through her breathing and crying, "I'll call Bells, we're almost there honey. Stay with me" he said picking up his cell and dialing Bella's number. "Hello?" she answered, "Bells, I need you to go over to our place, Alyssa left her purse there at Emily's there's a spare key in her wallet. I need you to look in our bedroom and bring the bag. Let everyone know not to panic and fill them in" he said and Bella agreed "We'll be there soon cous" she said before they hung up.

Paul and Alyssa arrived at the hospital in record speed and Paul picked Alyssa up out of the car and carried her in not waiting for a wheelchair. "May I help you sir?" the lady at the desk asked "Yes, my wife is in labor. Her water had broken and her contractions are about 2 minutes apart" he said in a rush. The lady immediately called for someone from labor and delivery to come and take her back. Someone was there within seconds and they rushed down the hallway with Paul right by Alyssa's side the whole time.

Alyssa got into a labor room and Paul helped her change into a gown, soon after a nurse came in and said "Well Mrs. Hach let's see if we can take you back to delivery yet or not." she said lifting her gown and measuring "Oh yes, you are at an 8 dear, I'll have to send someone in immediately unless you want to deliver here in this room." The nurse quickly rushed out and an orderly came in as quickly as the nurse left carrying a gurney. The orderly and Paul lifted Alyssa only the gurney and she was quickly rushed to the delivery room. "Paul! Where's the fucking doctor?" she said after they had been in there for a while "I've got to push! I've got to push now! They want out!" she screamed and just as she said that the doctor came bursting through the door "Sorry I'm late we had another delivery next door. Let's see here" he said lifting her gown, "DOC! SERIOUSLY! I'VE GOT TO PUSH!" Alyssa screamed and Paul grabbed her hand tighter "Do something Doc, she didn't even have time for pain meds. Get our children out" he said and the doctor looked as if he were going to pass out as another nurse rushed in. "DOC! What the FUCK Man? Why are you as white as a damn ghost?" Paul screamed furiously and that's when Alyssa screamed even louder "I feel the head! I've got to push!, "DOC! Snap the FUCK out of it and deliver my fucking children!" Paul screamed furiously and the nurse sensing his agitation yelled "DOC! What's going on?" she said walking over to the doctor who wiped the sweat from his forehead "This is my first multiple birth!" he confessed. "You have got to be fucking KIDDING ME!" Paul screamed "Nurse, you done this before?" The nurse nodded "Get down there and deliver our children. YOU" he screamed furiously at the doctor "Get another fucking doctor in here NOW that knows what the fuck he's doing NOW!" The other doctor, terrified of Paul's wrath ran out quickly as the nurse positioned herself at Alyssa's feet. "OK Alyssa, you're doing good. You're gonna feel a little pinch here but I'm just gonna clip it so you won't tear" the nurse said giving Alyssa a shot right below her opened and cutting her just enough for the babies to come out without ripping her open. "Alright Alyssa it's almost time. I need you to push real hard for me for 10 seconds ok." she said "Come on Alyssa push!" Alyssa pushed as hard as she could while screaming and gripping Paul's hand even tighter cutting the circulation off. Alyssa laid back breathing heavily "OK Alyssa you're doing great! Now with the next contraction I want you to push again sweetie we've almost got the head out" the nurse said. Before Alyssa could push again Sue came bursting in (she's a pediatric doctor but that asshole who choked was the only other OB on the floor at the time.) "I'm sorry Alyssa, Paul. He was the only one on today for OB, I was going to check out the twins after they were born but it looks like I'm doing both. Thanks Elaine for filling in so let's see how we're doing here." Sue said sitting between Alyssa's legs "Very nice. OK Baby I know it hurts but I need you to push for me real hard ok?" Sue said and Alyssa pushed with all the strength she had in her and Paul smiled as the head was out. Sue took a pair of scissors to cut the sack from around the baby's face and the supported it's head. "OK Alyssa the head is out but I need you to go ahead and get the rest of him out so we can go ahead and get your little girl here!" she said "PUSH Alyssa" Alyssa took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could as Paul rubbed her back to try to calm her as she did. A few seconds later there was a scream as Sue laid their baby boy on Alyssa's stomach. "Paul do you want to do the honors?" she asked handing him the scissors. Paul cut the umbilical cord and the pediatric nurse that came in with Sue took their son to have him cleaned up and measurements taken and recorded.

"One down, one to go" Sue said "Sometimes the second comes right off sometimes it takes a bit so Alyssa I need you to let me know if you start feeling the urge to push again.". Alyssa nodded and relaxed a bit back into the bed as Paul leaned over to kiss her forehead "You're doing GREAT baby, we have our handsome little boy so let's hope our little angel hurries up to join him." he said and Alyssa smiled. She felt another contraction coming on and the baby's heart monitor went crazy. "I've got to push Sue!" she screamed and Sue rushed back to her spot. "SUE! What's going on with the monitor?" Paul said panicked and Sue looked at the baby's heart monitor and saw that her heart rate was very high "We've got to get her out NOW" she said "I need you to push Alyssa." Alyssa pushed as hard as she could and felt the head coming out. "One more time Alyssa" Sue said and Alyssa pushed with all her might as their daughter's head popped out. "Alyssa don't push baby I need to get my hands in there and turn her a bit." Paul looked down and saw the head of their daughter was beginning to turn blue "What's going on Sue?" he panicked, "Stay calm Paul, Alyssa Please! I have to get a hold of the cord or she will strangle." she said sticking her hands inside of Alyssa and gently unwinding the umbilical cord from around her neck. "Sue what's going on? Is she going to be ok?" Paul said, "I've almost got it" Sue said and a few minutes later the baby's heart rate slowed back to normal "OK Alyssa her head is free, I need you to push one more time so we can check her out." Sue said and Alyssa pushed as hard as she had ever pushed and a few seconds later their daughter was out. "Judy I need you to get NICU in here NOW!" Sue said when the baby didn't cry like their son did. Paul and Alyssa began to panic. A man ran in with a small crib like thing with an oxygen tank attached and quickly hooked the baby up to the oxygen before rushing her out of the room. "Where are they taking her?" Paul screamed "What's going on?" Alyssa added, "She's alive but her breathing very shallow so I need to get her over to NICU to get her vitals up." she said and Alyssa began bawling "Is she going to be ok Sue? Please tell me she'll be ok" Alyssa screamed, "Right now Alyssa it's hard to tell" she said causing both Paul and Alyssa to break down. "Alyssa let's get you cleaned up and you can go down there with her, we moved your son with her so she won't be alone. Your son is fine, he's healthy and strong. And I can tell that she will be a fighter too but we just need to pray the fight is strong enough" Sue said and they cleaned Alyssa up and brought in a wheel chair for her. She and Paul wheeled down the hall to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU) and were immediately let inside by the nurse on duty.

They walked over to their daughter and son and while he was wriggling around and crying she laid there hooked up to oxygen. She was moving around but not as much. She had dark marks around her throat from the umbilical cord and the sight made Alyssa and Paul both break down. "Can I hold her?" she asked the nurse and the nurse calmly nodded as Alyssa took their daughter into her arms and Paul held their son close. "Come on Baby, this is mommy and Daddy. We and your brother want you to come on and get better so we can go home and play" she whispered to their daughter through the tears "Open your eyes sweetie, Mommy and Daddy love you and your brother very much" Paul, still holding their son placed a hand on their daughter and said "Come on beautiful, I know you are a fighter, you look too much like your mom not to be. Open your eyes baby and let's go home". They switched babies as Alyssa held their son close and Paul held their daughter against his chest. They stayed there for a while. Alyssa laid their son back in the bassinet and just as Paul was about to do the same, their daughter opened her eyes and smiled at them. A few minutes later a loud cry erupted from the tiny newborn and a nurse came rushing over. A few minutes later they carted their daughter away to be seen again by the doctors. "Mr. and Mrs. Hach?" A nurse said after about 20 minutes "We will be moving your children to the normal nursery now as your little angel is doing FINE now. Sue says that it was the shock of the umbilical cord being tangled and the body trying to let the blood catch up to her head that made her breathing shallow. So congratulations. You have a healthy and happy baby boy and baby girl." Alyssa beamed and began to cry again tears of joy this time as Paul leaned over and kissed her before rolling her to the nursery.

"Paul, Alyssa, your daughter is a fighter like I said before and she came through with flying colors. She may have bruising around her neck for a few weeks but that's normal from how tightly the cord was wrapped but she is truly lucky." "I want to change her middle name to Wapi" Paul whispered in Alyssa's ear and Alyssa looked at him confused "It means lucky" he whispered holding her close. "Now we will be in your room later to get the names and such but we have to get them cleaned up and everything so Alyssa you go rest and we will bring your two angels in soon. "We could always go with Angeni" Paul said once they got to the room and she said "What does that mean?" and he smiled and kissed her "Spirited" he said with a smile and Alyssa nodded "It's perfect" she said snuggling into him. They laid there for a while before Sue rolled the twins in. "I know you wanted them in here before that lobby full of people come in to see you guys" she said "I will send them in 4 at a time." At that she walked out and Paul carefully picked up their daughter and laid her on Alyssa chest and cradle their son against his own.

The first to enter the room were Bella, Jacob, Sarah and Charlie. "Hey kiddo" Charlie said kissing Alyssa on the forehead. "Oh Paulie they are beautiful" Sarah beamed walking to Paul's side and kissing him softly on the cheek and doing the same to Alyssa. "SO! What did you guys name them?" Jacob said as Bella stood beside him wiping tears from her eyes sitting Alyssa's bag on the floor. "Well this little firecracker in my arms that is trying to reach out and say hello to everyone" Paul said laughing "Is Caleb Elan Hach.", "What does Elan mean?" Bella asked and Jacob whispered "Friendly" before anyone could answer. "And this little miracle right here is our fighter names Chloe Angeni Hach. And before you ask Angeni means spirited" Alyssa said.

Everyone took turns holding the little ones before the next group came in. Everyone in the pack and their imprints had a turn before everyone left for the night and Alyssa and Paul settled into the hospital room to catch some shut eye before the first round of feeding began. "I love you Ma Ma" Paul said kissing her lightly, "I love you too Daddy" she said kissing him back. They fell asleep together on that tiny hospital bed in each other's arms.

**Author's Note: ****What do you think? I'm coming up with more ideas the more time I take off so I will try to add more after I get off work tomorrow after I have had to time to think some more. If you have any ideas feel FREE to hit me up with a message.**


	17. Chapter 17

**TWISTED**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just the obsession and fantasies about the wolves. LOL**

**Author's Note: ****Sorry it's taken so long to update guys I have had a few curve balls thrown at me in my life over the past few days.**

**Chapter 17: Home Sweet Home, or is it?**

Alyssa and Paul brought Caleb and Chloe home after about a week in the hospital and the first couple of days were hell. They didn't sleep at all due to the crying and feedings and when they could sleep they ended up restlessly tossing and turning. After about a week of this they were both on wits end and even began snapping at each other. "PAUL I swear to fucking GOD if you don't do SOMETHING to help me with your children I am going to SCREAM" Alyssa would yell and then Paul would snap back "DAMN IT ALYSSA! I'm doing the best I can!" he screamed. This went on for about a month and Alyssa and Paul were miserable just wishing that the twins would sleep and stop crying all the time. One day Bella and Jacob came over and saw the exhaustion written all over their faces. "Ally Cat, Paul. Ya'll need some SERIOUS R and R or you two are BOTH going to drive each other away." Bella said picking up Chloe, "Seriously, I know having twins is tough and you are both doing GREAT but Bells is right." Jacob said taking Caleb from Alyssa, "You guys go on a date night tonight, we've got the twins!" Bella said with a smile. Alyssa and Paul nodded before going up to change out of their puke and pee soaked clothes that came from having twins.

While Paul was in the shower Alyssa stood naked in front of the closet after taking her shower and leaving Paul in there. She wanted her husband to find her sexy again even AFTER the twins so she was looking for something with a little flair. There was a knock at the door "Just a sec" she yelled "It's me Ally Cat, can I come in?" Bella answered from the other side. "Come on in" Alyssa yelled and Bella walked in closing the door behind her. "Jake and I are taking the twins with us for the night but I thought before we left I'd lend you a hand in picking out your wardrobe since I figured you were doing just what you are doing now." Bella said with a laugh, "UGH! I just don't know what to wear Bells, I mean I want to feel sexy again. I want Paul to find me sexy again." Alyssa said with a groan, "Ally that man has NEVER thought any different of you…even when you fight he still finds you just as sexy as the day you met. Matter of fact, he still LOVES you just as much as the day you met." Bella said putting a hand on her cousin's shoulder, "I just wish I knew that for sure because here lately we fight all the time and we're so tired, too tired to even make love anymore Bells. Sometimes I think he wished he had never met me" she said as tears began to fall down her face, "Ally Ally ALLY Trust me when I tell you this because believe it or not wolves CAN read each other's thoughts and I am good with emotions…that thought has NEVER crossed the mind of Paul Alexander Hach!" Bella said "With that being said I got you a few things for tonight." She handed Alyssa a bag. "Bells…"Alyssa started to protest, "Nonsense Ally Cat you will WEAR what's in that bag and you will NOT take no for an answer." Bella said with a laugh as Alyssa opened the bag and pulled out a low cut short form hugging black dress. "Oh Bells! I can't wear this! I'm a mom now!" Alyssa exclaimed, "Oh Come ON! Mom's deserve to look sexy every once in a while that's why we have MILFs." Bella said and both girls laughed as Alyssa pulled out the remainder of the contents to reveal a lacy black bra and panties and a school girl outfit. "What the HELL Bells?" Alyssa said holding up the contents "You can't be SERIOUS". Bella laughed "Oh yes I can! Paul's a teacher and Jakes told me about a few fantasies of you in one of these outfits that have floated through his head now you WILL wear this and you WILL act like the naughty school girl you are" Bella said giving her a smack on her bare ass. "NOW! Let's get you dressed because your loving husband is waiting for you out there." Bella added.

Alyssa threw on the black bra and panties and then slid on the black dress with a pair of black pumps that Bella had also brought along and looked at herself in the mirror. "DAMN! You are right…I ALMOST feel sexy!" Alyssa exclaimed. "let's finish getting you ready Mrs. Hach your chariot awaits" Bella said with a laugh before Alyssa sat down at the vanity table as Bella fixed her hair and makeup. Bella curled Alyssa hair and threw on some natural looking makeup before telling her to turn around. Alyssa gasped at the sight "I I Thank you Bella" she stammered throwing her arms around Bella. "Come on Gorgeous let's not keep our men waiting" Bella said taking Alyssa's hand in hers and leading her out into the living room.

All eyes were on Alyssa as she walked into the living room and both Paul and Jacob had to pick their jaws up from the floor once they saw her. "Come on Jake let's take the twins and head home" Bella said taking Chloe from Jacob. They left a few minutes later and Paul just stood there staring at Alyssa for a while before Alyssa smiled "You ready to go?" she asked and Paul just nodded taking her hand and leading her out the door.

The drive to Port Angeles was not very long as Alyssa laid across Paul's lap for the right. "So, what's on the agenda baby?" Alyssa asked breaking the silence and Paul smiled "It's a surprise" he said. They pulled outside of something that resembled a night club and got out. "Paul? What are we DOING here?" Alyssa said, "I'm taking my beautiful wife dancing." Paul said with a smile helping Alyssa out of the car. They walked inside and the bouncer took Alyssa's coat and checked it shaking Paul's hand since they seemed to know each other. They walked further inside to the sounds of reggae ton music. "I know this isn't your usual style of music but you'll get a taste of what I like" he said, "Aww baby, I may be a country bumpkin but I know what this is. I had some friends back home who turned me onto this, even taught me some Spanish so I would know what it meant." she said with a smile, "I swear Lyssa I'm loving you more and more every second!" he said kissing her "Come on let's dance!". Paul took Alyssa by the hand and pulled her onto the dance floor where they proceeded to grind on each other to the music. They danced for a while and then headed to the bar for some drinks.

"You know what I want to do?" Alyssa said and Paul looked at her with an eyebrow raised "What's that?" he said and Alyssa leaned over "I want to sneak into that storage closet over there and screw your brains out" she whispered in his ear. Paul's eyes went wide as he pulled her back onto the dance floor and began grinding on her again showing her he was in agreement with her as she felt his manhood stiffen as they danced. She pulled him with her toward the storage room and looked around before pulling him inside. Once they were in the small storage closet she began to kiss him passionately while working at the button to his pants. She unzipped them and let them slide to the floor as he pulled her panties down and hiked up her dress. Paul pushed her again the wall and held her with her legs wrapped around his waist and entered her. Alyssa moaned when he entered her and threw her arms around him. Paul began to thrust inside of her as he nibbled on her ear and kissed on her neck causing Alyssa to moan even louder, her moaned were drowned out by the music. He continued to thrust picking up tempo as Alyssa's moans became louder and her breath became shallow. "Oh my God Paul, I'm close baby" Alyssa moaned in his ear causing him to thrust even deeper and harder. Alyssa began to scream even louder as her release began to build up and come to a head. Paul moaned a bit as he felt her tighten around him signaling her release and he continued to pound into her for a few more minutes before he released himself inside of her. Paul dropped Alyssa's legs to the floor and she leaned against the wall for a minute to catch her breath before they both pulled up their clothes and walked back out into the club. They started dancing once again for a couple more hours and then headed home.

The drive back to La Push was quiet but not in an awkward way as Alyssa laid her head on Paul's shoulder and he wrapped one arm around her as they drove. About 45 minutes later they pulled into the house and Paul stopped Alyssa from getting out because he had a feeling something was wrong, call it his former wolf intuition. "What is it baby?" Alyssa whispered and he held up one finger meant for her to keep quiet for just a second while he checked things out. He popped open the glove box to pull out his Smith 1911 45 gun out that he bought to protect his family after he quit phasing and slid it into the waistband of his jeans, he grabbed the flashlight he had in there as well and began to look around.

He opened the door to the house quietly and noticed that the glass had been shattered and the door unlocked from the inside. He carefully entered the house and began to look around with his hand on his gun just in case when he heard a scream from outside. Paul took off running outside and saw a man in dark clothes grabbing Alyssa and running down the road to a car he had stashed down there. "PAUL!" Alyssa screamed "HELP PAUL!" The car squealed off and Paul immediately jumped in his truck and began to chase them. He got on his cell phone and called Sam "Sam, I know I'm not a wolf anymore but your still family and I need your help." Paul said frantically. "What is it Paul?" Sam said sleepily, "Someone just took Alyssa, I'm chasing the car as we speak down Main. I think I'm going to need some back up here" he said in a panicked voice and he heard some noises in the background and Sam whisper to Emily "Baby, I've got to go help Paul. Someone took Alyssa", "I'm coming Paul, try to keep up with him I'll give the signal, where about are you?" Sam said, "I'm almost to First Beach HURRY" he said and hung up. "DAMN IT! I wish NOW that I could tune into the pack's minds so that they know where I am" Paul cursed to himself as he and the other car were on each other's ass.

After chasing the car for a few minutes he saw the pack coming up fast on the kidnapper's driver's side and the other half on Alyssa's side. One of the wolves jumped out in front of the car and the car skidded to a halt losing control. The car began to spin toward the cliff as he saw the passenger side door being yanked off by Jacob's wolf and Alyssa being pulled out by his mouth. One of the other wolves managed to ram into the car causing it to spin back onto the road before stopping. Jacob's wolf walked to the side of the forest with Alyssa still in his mouth and laid her down.

Paul went to Alyssa immediately and she moaned "Paul, kill him" she said, "Who was it?" he asked, "My- My Father" she moaned before passing out from the impact of the car and the unintentional bite from Jacob. "SETH" Paul called to Seth's wolf, Seth took off toward him and looked at him. "Phase back please and sit with Alyssa" he said and the wolf put it's head down as if to nod and took off into the woods. Seth came back in human form with nothing but some cut off on and sat with Alyssa as Paul took off toward the beat up car of Alyssa's father in a fit of rage. When Paul got there the wolves were surrounding the car. "BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!" Paul yelled and the wolves parted as Paul approached the vehicle. "You guys can have him once I'm done" he said in an evil tone as the wolves put their heads down in agreement. Paul yanked the door to the car clear off of it's hinges with the adrenaline he had pumping through his veins and proceeded to yank Greg Swan out of the car. He threw him on the ground hard "Well Well Well Red Skin, we meet again" Greg spat from the ground, "This time I WILL kill you!" Paul said pinning him down to the ground with his foot, "What does that little slut mean to you ANYWAY other than a piece of ass every now and then?" Greg spat, "She's my WIFE asshole!" he said stomping him with every word. Paul picked him up by the throat and threw him into the car and continued to lay into him bloodying up every inch of his face. "Now, I COULD kill you myself but that would get a bit messy" Paul said kneeing him in the stomach "And I have a wife and KIDS to take care of. Nope I'm not going to dirty my hands with your stupid ass.", "I…KNEW…you…were…a pussy" Greg rasped out between breaths, "Nope! You will die an even more GRUESOME death, at the hands of Alyssa's brothers!" he said nodding to the wolves and backing away as Jacob's wolf rushed over grabbing him into his mouth and carrying him screaming into the woods with the rest of the pack right behind him. Paul rushed back to Alyssa's side, "I called an ambulance Paul she's beat up pretty bad between being thrown around in the car, the hits she took from that asshole, and from Jake pulling her out of the car before Sam knocked it away from the cliff." Seth said, "Thanks Seth, now if you want a hand in killing her father have at it the boys just took him into the woods" Paul said, "With PLEASURE" Seth said angrily phasing on the spot and taking off into the woods where you could hear Alyssa's father screaming as the wolves tore him apart. They were done and back in human form by the time the ambulance arrived. Sue was the doctor onboard "I opted to come along when I heard Seth's call. Let's get her in here" she said as they loaded Alyssa onto a stretcher and wheeling her into the back. Paul jumped into the back with Alyssa and Sue as they sped off to the hospital. "OK! So you say her father broke into your house and waited around until you got home and then snatched her while you were investigating the scene. You chased them and got the boys to help stop him. The car lost control and headed toward the cliff and Jacob's wolf pulled her out before Sam's wolf knocked the car away from the edge. The boys took care of the rest correct?" Sue whispered and Paul nodded. "OK! I'm going to be the only one to treat her since I'm the only one who knows about the wolves" she whispered and Paul nodded as she continued "Did Leah phase back?" she asked and when Paul nodded Sue picked up her cell phone. "Leah, meet me at the hospital I need a nurse I can trust" she said and then hung up "Leah's coming seeing as she's got her nursing license now and I wouldn't trust another nurse to blow the boy's cover." she said to Paul and he nodded. "Is she going to be ok? Please tell me she's going to be ok" Paul said panicked, "I hope so, but until I can examine her it's going to be hard, she's gone through a lot of shock tonight" Sue said as they pulled into the hospital and rolled her out of the ambulance and into a room where Leah was waiting. They hooked Alyssa up to an IV and then proceeded to cut the dress off of her so that they could look at the bite on her side from where Jacob pulled her out. "This should heal fine" Sue said stitching her side up, "I know he didn't mean to Sue" Paul said "I'm thankful he got her out though". He saw Alyssa's hand twitch and heard a moan escape her lips. "Paul?" she moaned as her eyes fluttered open. Paul rushed to her side grabbing her hand "Lyssa I'm here" he said. Alyssa started to sit up but Sue ordered her to lay back down, "Alyssa, dear you have a nasty cut on your head I need to stitch up and you need to take it easy, you may have a concussion." she said and Alyssa laid back. Leah walked over and gave her a shot into the wound and began to stitch it up. "It's not deep enough, mom, to cause any damage" Leah said and Sue nodded "That's a good sign, you lucked out Alyssa, this could have been much worse!" Sue said. "Thank you" Alyssa whispered.

Sue and Leah finished getting Alyssa stitched and bandaged up and threw her a gown to put on. Alyssa put the gown on "When can I go home?" she asked, "As soon as Leah gets back with you some clothes" Paul whispered kissing her forehead, "I can't BELIEVE he broke out." she said "What happened to him?", "The guys took care of him, you will NEVER have to worry about him again" Paul said kissing her again "I'm just glad you are all right", "Me too! I love you honey" she said leaning up and kissing him lightly on the lips "So much for date night" she laughed, "I had a great time up until then" he said "But I am just glad you are ok". A few minutes later Leah walked in "I think we are about the same size" she said "I would have gone by your place but it's pretty trashed. You guys are welcome to come stay at my place until you get it cleaned up there. I have plenty of room for you and the kids" she said handing Alyssa some clothes, "Thanks Leah" Paul said "We'll do that". Alyssa got dressed and they left with Leah and headed back to her house for the night. As expected the guys came by the see if Alyssa was ok and Bella and Jacob even brought the twins by. "We're taking them back with us for a few days, Ally Cat, so you can rest but I thought you might want to see them after what you've been through" Bella said handing her Chloe. Alyssa held her daughter close to her chest and kissed her head. "Ma Ma loves you Chloe bear" she said handing her to Paul and taking Caleb from Jacob and doing the same with him before handing him to Paul.

Bella and Jacob left about 30 minutes later with the twins and the rest of the pack stuck around for a few more minutes before leaving themselves. "I'm going to bed guys, I've got patrols in the morning" Leah said "Your room is the last one down the hall, help yourself to any food or drinks I have here. Good night" Leah said, "Night Leah thanks again" both Paul and Alyssa said. Paul got a glass of tea for Alyssa as they headed toward the guest room to call it a night. Alyssa sipped her tea for a few minutes and took a pain killer for the pain in her side and her head and then laid down. Paul took her in his arms after he laid down "I love you Alyssa Hach" he said kissing her head, "I love you more Paul Hach" she said leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth before they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note: ****Sorry it took so long to add guys, I'll try not to take so long next time, it's just getting a bit difficult to add when life is filling my thoughts more than ideas. But I will add soon I promise and you guys will be the first to know if I get stumped and need some ideas or someone to adopt but I doubt that will happen so stay tuned and please bear with me. Love you guys! XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

**Twisted**

**Author's Note: I know I said I was putting this up for adoption but due to some free time being thrust upon me via a car accident I feel that I should at least FINISH this story bwfoew calling it quits and/or starting a new story. I actually have some ideas for a new story but that's a work in progress. This story however will be ending shortly based on the fact that I am running out of ideas and I feel it's best if I just end it now.**

It had been almost a year since Paul and Alyssa got married and Alyssa was kidnapped by her father and the twins were happy and healthy as ever. At the birthday party for Chloe and Caleb however, Paul and Alyssa got some devestating news. Things were going great the twins were having a ball with their aunt Bella and Uncle Jake when Sam and Emily showed up sad faced. "What's wrong guys?" Paul asked and Emily just looked down at the floor trying to hide her tears from the group. "It's...Oh GOD!" Emily wailed as Sam lead her to sit down before returning back to the sides of Paul and Alyssa. "I really don't know an easier way to say this but I think that you all should sit down" Sam said to Paul and Alyssa "Jake, Bells I think you should too because it involves you as well." Alyssa stiffened in Paul's arms as they sat on the couch. "First of all you know that I HATE doing this type of thing but I was there when the elders came to the realization as to what was going on. Old Quil even gave me something for you Paul in case this news made you feel the need to phase again after so long." Sam said, "Sam spit it out what's going on?" Paul said, "First of all, Alyssa, Bells, Jake I am sorry." he said putting his head down " Charlie and Billy were attacked while out on the lake fishing.", "WHAT?" Bella screamed "Attacked by WHAT? Are they ok?" and Sam put his head down as Emily wailed louder. "SAM! Damn it TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FATHER AND CHARLIE!" Jacob hissed in his alpha voice and Sam spilled "The Cullens are back and they aren't so nice anymore. They came through the water and attacked Charlie and Billy." he said before taking a deep breath "It was the male Cullens. Jasper, Emmett and" he took a deep breath "Edward was the one that killed Charlie, the others took Billy" A growl erupted from Jacob's chest "I'm going to KILL them!" he screamed as Bella and Alyssa collapsed on the couch hysterically. Paul wrapped his arms around both his wife and his cousin/sister-in-law as they cried shaking as if he would phase if he were still a wolf he was so pissed. Jacob paced the living room trying to calm himself as Sam continued "That's not all. Paul, I'm sorry" he said and Paul looked up from his hysterical wife, "Sorry for what?" he asked, "They got to your mother" Sam said softly and Alyssa looked up, "SARAH? NO!" Alyssa wailed. "Alyssa baby calm down" Paul said trying to hide the rage in his eyes and wiping the tears from his face "Which one of those filthy blood suckers killed my mother?" Paul hissed and Sam lowered his head before taking a deep breath "Their newest vampire killed her and left this beside her body" Sam said handing Paul a letter to which he read and gasped. "What is it Paulie?" Alyssa said through her tears, "It's...It's..."he huffed clutching the paper tighter as it crumpled in his hands. "Give me what ever the hell Quil Sr. sent for me I am going to kill each and every one of those fucking blood suckers." Paul snapped at Sam, "Paul Alexander Hach! Who the hell is this NEW vampire and why the hell did they kill your mother?" Alyssa spat at Paul grabbing his arm as he stood and Paul leaned in to kiss her. "I love you Lyssa!" he said "But it's your mother. The note says she did it for revenge because I fed your father to the wolves and that she lead the attack on Billy and Charlie for taking you in and allowing us to marry." he said and Alyssa fell back into the couch speechless. "Do you have enough for me?" she finally said, "What? NO! You will NOT be one of us" he said "I can't bear to see you go through that pain my love! But I promise you THIS! I WILL be back for you!", "Paul NO! Don't LEAVE!" she cried and his kissed her on the lips "I love you Alyssa but I have to do this for my mom, for Charlie, for Billy! They deserve justice and your mother started this because of me and I am going to end it!" he said and Alyssa nodded in defeat "Now Sam give me the potion and let's get this show on the road!".

Sam handed Paul a vial that Old Quil mixed up and he drank it to the last drop before running outside and phasing with the rest of the pack. The women stayed behind at Alyssa and Paul's house as the men, and Leah, went to take down the Cullens. It didn't take them long until they had the male Cullens cornered in a clearing. Jacob quickly lead the attack as he jumped on Edward ripping his throat out and watching him turn to ash in front of him. Jared and Sam took out Jasper with a bite to the leg and one to the throat. Embry and Quil were dead on the ass of Carlisle, the eldest Cullen, and quickly ripped him apart as Paul took Emmet, the biggest yet dumbest Cullen, out with a quick slash to the face and shredding of each body part. They took off to meet up with Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady who had the female Cullens cornered near the beach. Leah took on the Pixie, Alice, who was quickly defeated without much of a fight. Esme, the mother, didn't take much either as she wasn't much of a fighter either as Collin took her down with a quick bite to the leg. Rosalie gave Brady some trouble until Embry swooped in and helped him rip the bitchy vampire apart. Cathy, however, managed to slip away from the pack but Paul broke away and followed her scent to outside of his home. He quicklu tore through the doors to find the ladies were no where to be found and Alyssa laid pinned to the couch by her mother. Paul quickly ran over and ripped her off of Alyssa.

Cathy was a quick one as she quickly spun around pouncing on Paul and after a long fight she sunk her teeth into his jugular and he bled to death in no time. Alyssa, who watched her husband's demise, quickly took a piece of broken wood from the broken coffee table and shoved it forcefully through her mother's heart as she fell to the ground and turned to ash in the middle of her living room. Alyssa fell to her knees beside Paul's lifeless body and cried. "NOOO!" She screamed causing the other ladies to run into the room and see the scene playing out in front of them. "Paul!" Alyssa said kissing his lifeless body "Please NO!" She wailed until Jacob and Sam came bursting through the door. "What happened?" Jacob said rushing to Alyssa's side and Alyssa was barely able to speak "She...She killed him!" she wailed "She bit him in the throat!" "LEAH!" Sam yelled "Get over here NOW!" Leah quickly rushed over and Sam motioned to Paul "Make sure there are no signs of life!" he said frantically as Leah dropped to her knees beside Paul checking for a pulse or breathing. "There's a faint pulse but he's lost alot of blood and he's got alot of venom running through his veins if we don't get your dad here NOW Quil we are going to lose him!" she said and at that Quil dashed out of the house to find his father. "He's alive?" Alyssa said, "Barely Lyssa, girl I don't want to tell you that he will be ok and him not be because he was bitten by a vampire but you have to trust me when I say that I will try everything to keep my little bro alive for you AND for his children!" Leah said squeezing Alyssa's hand. Within a few minutes Quil came running back into the house dragging his father behind him as Old Quil began to pull random things out of his medicine bag and began chanting and mixing putting this and that onto the wound on Paul's neck. Alyssa sat back praying that whatever it was Old Quil was doing would help her husband. Old Quil continued to chant as he lit a candle and let the wax drip down his neck and into the holes in his neck. Paul's chest began to rise and fall more rapidly and Alyssa heard Bella gasp loudly at the sight. She looked at Paul and rushed to grab his hand kissing it as she watched his eyes begin to flutter and then open. Old Quil quit chanting and Paul looked at Alyssa "I-I told you I'd come back" he said weakly with a smile before Alyssa attacked his lips with hers. "You must get him to the hospital Alyssa dear to get some fluids and stitches" Old Quil said and she nodded motioning for Jacob and Sam to help him off of the floor and into Jacob's truck.

Paul spend a few days in the hospital and due to the potion that Old Quil had given to him giving him his wolf powers back for 24 hours he healed the most his first day in. It had been almost 2 weeks since almost losing him when things began to get back to normal at the reservation. On the night of Bella and Jacob's wedding Alyssa helped her cousin with her attire. "You look nervous Bells" she said, "I AM! I mean I know that Jake and I were meant to be together but I am just nervous because...I have a secret that had been eating me ALIVE since the day that we lost Charlie, Billy and Sarah." Bella said looking down and Alyssa looked at her cousin wondering what was eating at her so badly. "What is it Bells? You can tell me!" Alyssa said taking Bella's hand. Bella took a deep breath and spoke "Ally Cat, I didn't know for sure until the day that the guys defeated the Cullens but, I'm pregnant! I never thought I'd say it because I honestly never thought in a million years that I would be but I am. I am pregnant with what could possibly be the future alpha if it's a boy and the future wolf princess or whatever if it's a girl. I have been so preoccupied with the wedding and everything that I haven't had a chance to tell him yet and it has been KILLING me!" Bella said "If only you were pregnant too then we could go through this together ya know?" Alyssa laughed and looked at the floor blushing "I guess I'm not the ONLY one with a secret!" Bella laughed "SPILL Ally Cat" and Alyssa laughed "I found out the same day but before I could tell Paulie Sam came in with the news and I have been too preoccupied with helping you and Jake plan the wedding and making sure my Paulie wasn't going to DIE that I just haven't had time." Alyssa said with a smile. "Well I guess we both have a secret to tell tonight after the wedding now don't we?" Bella said with a giggle. "Yeah but before that let's go ahead and head out to theceremony so we can get you and our fearless leader married." Alyssa said as they walked outside to the fire circle and Alyssa stood back as Bella and Jacob went through the same ceremony that she and Paul had gone through almost 2 years before.

After the ceremony everyone went down to first beach for a reception of sorts. At the reception Jacob and Bella danced for the first time as husband and wife and Paul dragged Alyssa on to the dance floor. After the song ended Alyssa glanced over at Bella who nodded and they switched partners Alyssa wrapped her arms around her new cousin and kissed his cheek "Congrats cous, I am so glad to finally call you family!" Alyssa said "You are one of the best friends I have ever had besides Bells and Paul and I thank you so much for keeping me safe through out my time here. That's why I wanted you to know that your loving wife has a secret she has been hiding from you...something that I know that will make you very happy but you have to PROMISE not to get mad at her for not telling you BEFORE now!" she said with a smile before making her way back to Paul and Bella making her way back to Jacob smiling at each other as they passed and taking their places back on the dance floor with their husbands. "What's this I hear about a secret Lyssa?" Paul said with a look of fear in his eyes and Alyssa laughed "It's nothing bad honey I PROMISE" she said with a giggle and Paul let out a sigh of relief. "Well then, love, what is it?" he asked with his eyebrows raised sexily. "Oh honey I think I will wait to hear Jake's reaction to Bells secret first!" Alyssa giggled and just as she did they both looked over at Jacob who was kissing Bella passionately and spinning her around in a circle. "Hey there little one, I'm your daddy" he said into her stomach and both Paul and Alyssa laughed as Alyssa placed Paul's hand on her stomach when he wasn't looking. "Can you believe it?" Paul asked before realizing that his hand was resting on Alyssa stomach, "Can you?" Alyssa asked leaning in and kissing him. Paul looked down at his hand on her stomach and said "Are you..." Alyssa smiled and nodded excitedly before Paul leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Bella walked over to Paul and Alyssa with Jacob in tow beaming as Paul reached over and shook Jacob' shand "I hear congratulations are in order cous" he said and Jacob smiled, "Ditto Paulie, how does it feel to have number 3 on the way?" Jacob asked, "It feels great, knock on wood that there's only one in there cause you know Bells is cursed both on the Swan side as well as the Black side cause you KNOW Rach and Becca were twins and Lyssa had twins the first go round." Paul said with a laugh and Jacob smiled "If they are, they are I wouldn't love them any different" Jacob said. They all (with the exception of Bella, Alyssa and Emily who was already 4 months along) drank and danced for a while. Toward the end of the night Jacob, as the Alpha of the wolf pack and Sam, the one Jacob appointed Chief of the tribe in the event of his father's death held a ceremony to remember the lives of the three lost. "Each couple here has a baloon they will set out over this great ocean to remember the late but great ones we lost two weeks ago. Let us rememer Billy Black, Sarah Hach and Charlie Swan the way they were and not by what happened to them." Sam said and then Jacob spoke "Let's have a moment of silence as we release the baloons to remember our loved ones" Jacob said as they all got quiet and released the baloons into the air. Everyone headed back to Bella and Jacob's house and finished their evening there.

Everything was beginning to wind down in La Push at the Black house when an unexpected visitor burst open the door. "Who the hell are you?" Jacob yelled at the intruder who looked at him and held up a gun pointing it in his direction. "I am Stan Helsing and I am here to kill you all now" the man yelled firing his gun directly at Jacob hitting him the chest as he fell to the ground dead Paul charged toward the man who then shot him in the shoulder, it took him down but did not kill him. The rest of the wolves charged the man and he took them out one by one with his gun that was loaded with silver bullets. I guess it was a good thing he had a gun with a clip that held like 14 rounds because it took alot to take the boys down. After all the wolves were massacred the so called "wolf girls" took this "Stan Helsing" fellow down to the ground "Who the HELL are you and why the HELL did you just kill our men?" Alyssa screamed and he only laughed "I am Stan Van Helsing descendant of Abraham Van Helsing the notorious vampire and werewolf hunter, I have rid the rest of the world of their kind it is their turn" he said and just as the ladies were ready to kill him they heard "Let ME for my brothers" Paul said standing up holding Stan's gun in his good arm. "What? Wait? Why aren't you dead?" Stan said and Paul laughed "Because I am no longer a wolf!" Paul said with a laugh just as he pulled the trigger and the Wolf Girls mourned the loss of their loved ones.


	19. Chapter 19

**TWISTED**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just the obsession and fantasies about the wolves. LOL**

**Author's Note: I know I know dumb ending but I was watching Stan Helsing and I couldn't think of any other way to end this so I can start something new.**

**Chapter 19: The End**

5 Years Later- What happened to everyone?

**Alyssa and Paul:** Alyssa and Paul built a bigger house to make room for their new baby who they named Billy after the late chief and made room for Bella and her twins. Paul took over as chief of the tribe and Alyssa took a job at the school as an english teacher. Their twins Chloe and Caleb both grew up to be wolves keeping the race alive, as did their son Billy.

**Bella:** After Jacob's death Bella moved in with Paul and Alyssa and gave birth to twin boys to which she named Jacob and Charlie after her late husband and father. Jacob grew up to be alpha of the new wolf pack and Charlie another wolf himself. Bella became a lawyer for the people of La Push and is very good at her job.

**Emily: **Shortly after Sam's death Emily gave birth to little Sam who later grew up to be a wolf just like his father. One night she sent little Sam to stay with Alyssa, Paul and Bella and she, after being depressed for many years, ended her life by hanging herself in the home that she shared with Sam for so long.

**Kim: **Kim remained close to the others that lost a loved one some time ago but her life was never the same after the death of Jared. She ended up swearing off men all together and met Alice Cullen's non-vampire twin and fell in love with her. They have been happy ever since.

The End

**Author's Note: As I said sorry about the sucky ending but I really lost my ideas for this story but I have a million more running through my head for a Jacob story I may post soon that will be longer and hopefully better than this one.**


End file.
